Our Future
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: Omi has traveled to the future once again after receiving a message about a great evil. However when he arrives he learns that his friends are no longer at the temple and their team is no more. Now he must do what he can to save the future and try to repair the damage with his friends. But who is the great evil that threatens the world and can Omi reunite everyone to save the world
1. Chapter 1

Time has passed since the time all four Dragons have gathered to the temple to save the world from evil. They still continue to search for the Shen Gong Wu and battle evil to protect the world. However time can only remain the same for so long before something changes. Change is a big part of life and while many are accepting of a change of pace there are others who fear the course of change. Some even change without realizing it and not always for the better.

**~X~**

"We've got one more Shen Gong Wu to add to our collection guys." Raimundo said with pride as he held up the newest activated Wu in his hands. The Culver Crystal, it allowed the user to create blinding spheres of light in order to help them escape. They were flying on Dojo and heading back to the temple after another successful battle against their enemies.

"Good thing Jack didn't get it. He's already a weasel and he don't need anything else to help him run away." Clay joked, happy as the rest of his friends that they got the Wu instead of their enemies.

Kimiko nodded in agreement, "I gotta say Rai, I'm impressed that you were able to come up with such a good plan," Raimundo felt his cheeks heat up at her compliment and a proud smile formed on his face. "Not to mention that it actually worked." His smile turned into a frown when he heard her giggle.

With a roll of his eyes he let go of her insult of him and sat up proudly on the enlarged Dragon's body. "Well as your leader it's my job to make sure we win every showdown and get all the Wu."

Kimiko and Clay couldn't help but chuckle at his new behavior. "Who would have thought that Raimundo knew how to act serious." Kimiko giggled when once again their leaders proud smile turned into a frown.

Clay grinned, "Maybe he's actually still on the Heylin side and is just trying to trick us." He joked. It had been many years since Raimundo first betrayed them and they've been able to joke with him about it for some time now. It's become one of their usual jokes whenever he acts different from his usual behavior.

"That joke is getting old," Raimundo mumbled, crossing his arms and glared at his two chuckling teammates.

"Oops, I think we made him mad. Better watch out or he'll blow us off." Clay laughed, one arm holding his stomach at the fun he and his friends were having.

Kimiko giggled at the sight of Raimundo, who did look ready to blow them both off the flying Dragon's back. "Relax Rai, you know we're just messing with you." She scooted closer to their grumbling leader and rested a hand on his shoulder.

Raimundo looked at her smiling face and felt himself calm down in a matter of seconds. "Yeah, I know," he couldn't help but smile back at her. It seemed like she always knew what to say to make him feel better. His smile didn't last when he saw the grin on Clay's face grow in size. It looked like he was ready to burst out with laughter but was holding it in for some reason. "What are you laughing about now?" he questioned, not liking the look he was getting from his friend.

"Oh, no reason." Clay just continued on grinning and enjoying the sight before him. It was so obvious to him but for his two friends they didn't have a clue on what they were really doing and that just made him laugh.

Raimundo rolled his eyes on at his friend. He was really going to have to talk with them about the jokes. He was their leader now and he believed he deserved some respect for that. He was ready to tell them just that when he noticed Omi sitting behind Clay, head resting in his hands as he stared at the passing clouds. "Everything ok, Omi?" he asked his little friend, making both Clay and Kimiko turn to look around at the yellow monk.

Omi however didn't hear him. His mind seemed to be elsewhere, eyes holding a distance look in them and a slight frown on his face.

"Hey, Omi?" Clay tapped their little friend, suddenly worried at his strange behavior.

Jumping at the sudden touch Omi looked around and saw his three friends looking concerned. "What is wrong? Why do you all look so concerned? Are we being followed by the enemy?" he quickly jumped to his feet and started looking all around the open sky for where their enemy could be hiding.

"No, we're not being followed, but Omi are you ok?" Kimiko asked, looking worried at the usual hyper active monk. On most hunts he was usually full of energy and boosting about how it was his great efforts that helped them get the Wu. But this time she didn't hear one peep out of the little guy.

Omi stopped his search for the enemy and turned his attention back on his friends. "I am fine. Why would you think otherwise?"

Kimiko didn't by it and neither did the others. "Well you just looked sad before and-"

"Oh, I was not sad. I am just feeling above the weather that is all." Omi interrupted, a wide grin on his face.

"It's under the weather." Raimundo corrected, regretting not getting Omi that book of slangs for Christmas.

"I stand corrected." Omi crossed his arms and turned away from his friends to write down the new saying on a notepad he kept with him. It came in handy during situations like this whenever he got his slang wrong.

"May I have your attention lady and gentlemen. We have arrived at the Xiaolin Temple and I hope you enjoyed your flight of airline Dojo." The four couldn't help but roll their eyes at the corny lines Dojo suddenly felt the need to say every time they had to fly with him.

"Well it's been fun guys but I got some stuff to do." Clay was the first to jump off , tipping his hat to his friends and headed towards the temple.

"Still have more college application to fill out?" Kimiko asked as she and Raimundo both jumped off of Dojo together.

"You got it," Clay said, heading for the room. They've been at the temple for a few years now and while it was lots of fun fighting bad guys and collecting all of the Wu Clay knew that once all of it was over he would have to go back to Texas and he didn't want to be stuck without a job. He's been able to continue his education at the temple with the help of tutors like the others but he was the oldest and in another few months he would be done with high school and be going on to college. He had a few ideas what he wanted to do with his life but he wanted to research more about which school would be best for him.

"Wow, Clay sure is determined." Kimiko commented, impressed with his focus on school. She still had three years left of high school so she couldn't even imagine what was going through his head. She herself still didn't know what she wanted to do with her life. Many people believed that she would take over her father's company but the thought of being the CEO of a giant gaming company didn't excite her. She loved what her father did but it didn't feel like the life for her.

Raimundo nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you only ever see him this focus when he's making one of his famous larger than life Texas style sandwiches," the two laughed at this, knowing how true it was, before Raimundo cleared his throat and looked a little nervous. One hand going behind his neck and the other shoved in his pocket. "So since Clay is probably gonna be stuck in his room all night feel like going into town and catching a movie together?" he asked, trying to sound cool but feel his heart speed up at what her answer might be.

Kimiko smiled at the invitation. "Sure, sounds like fun."

Raimundo returned the smile with one of his own. "Great," the two walked off together discussing what they might want to see.

Dojo watched the three Dragons-in-Training run off to do their own things, a smile on his face. It was nice seeing them all relax and enjoying life with how much pressure is on them. "So what about you kid?" Dojo shrunk in size and wrapped himself around Omi's large head. "You got any plans for tonight?"

Omi merely sighed, a frown on his face as he stared at the empty courtyard before him. "Sadly, I do not." He sat down on the ground, pulling at the grass beneath him and appeared to be sulking.

"What's wrong?" Dojo has never seen him looking this depressed before.

Omi sighed once more as he told his old friend his problems. "Everyone is preparing themselves for the future and it would appear that they've forgotten about me."

Dojo rolled down so that he was wrapped around his arm and patted his shoulder. "No they haven't. Sure they may be thinking of the future but that doesn't mean they've forgotten about you. You guys are the four chosen ones."

"But they have," he twisted one strand of grass in his hand as he spot, eyes focused on the green blade held between his two fingers. "Raimundo has been made leader and despite many doubts has been successful in planning missions and retrieving the Shen Gong Wu."

"Kid, are you sure you're not just Jealous of Raimundo?" Dojo had a feeling that was part of the problem. Omi had grown up alone and wasn't used to sharing praises with others.

"Perhaps," he agreed and Dojo nearly fell over. Omi always denied being jealous. "It is just, I am most confused about my spot on the team," he left the grass go and watched as it flew away with the wind. "Clay has his muscles and strength, Kimiko knows how to work the technology and use many devices, and Raimundo is a fighter but now he is making plans that lead us to victory. It makes me wonder if I am even needed anymore."

Dojo felt his heart nearly break at this. He hadn't realized how much he was going through. "Hey, it's going to be alright. You know that the team will always need you and nothing can ever change that."

Omi didn't look convinced, "Dojo, how many remaining Shen Gong Wu are left?"

Dojo had to think about this for a moment. "Well Dashi and I never actually counted but if I remember correctly there should be quite a few more left." Now that he thought about maybe it would be best to keep track of the Wu and how many there really are. Of course he'll need to convince Master Fung to get a pad lock for the vault first.

"With only a few Shen Gong Wu remaining and all of us getting stronger what is left?" Omi felt his depression getting worse as he spoke of his fears. "Once all of the Wu are collected and we finally defeat Chase Young and the rest of the Heylin side what will be left to do? The others will leave the temple and I will be left all alone, again." he whispered the last part. He did not want to think of his lonely childhood. While he enjoyed being raised with Master Fung and the other monks it was not the same to having friends that were his age and made him feel like he had a real family.

Everything suddenly made sense and Dojo felt sorry for the kid. He has been orphan all his life and now he's scared that the friends he had grown so close too will leave him. "Kid, I know you're scared but even if the others do leave it doesn't mean you'll be left alone." He patted his shoulder in reassurance, wishing there was more he could do.

Omi looked at the green dragon resting on his arm and smiled. "Thank you, Dojo, I-!" he jumped to his feet when he felt something headed his way. He readied himself into a fighting position, getting out the Orb of Tornami in case he was jumped. Dojo didn't know what was happening but he stayed close, wrapping himself around Omi even more and started to shake. "Something is coming." Omi muttered, eyes darting back and forth around the temple but saw no sign of anyone hiding. He was ready to call for the others when a great shadow appeared above him. He looked up at the sky and gasped when he saw what looked like a fiery comet headed his way. Eyes widening when he saw that it was heading there way and it a matter of moments would crash land and crush them. He and Dojo screamed, running at top speed as the comet was getting closer and closer to them. They jumped out of the way just in time and watched as it flew by, taking most of the temple wall with it and continued to fly by before finally crashing into the forest nearby.

"What is the world is that?" Dojo cried, shaking at the sudden attack and hoped no one was raiding the temple. He was a fifteen-hundred year old Dragon for pete sack. There was only so much he could take.

"I am not sure." He didn't know but he was going to find out. Breaking out into a run he headed in the direction of which it had landed. It was easy enough to track, it has practically left a trail when it crashed landed, making a path of broken trees and bamboo sticks on the ground, some on fire from the impact. The two walked through the broken path and soon enough found where it landed, a giant crater had been made when it crashed and with ease Omi jumped in. In the middle of hole, surrounded by smoke and small fires was the object of the sudden mayhem. "It looks like some sort of pod." he stepped carefully towards the object, being caution in case someone or something jumped out of it and attacked him. A brown pod like sphere with markings that looked similar to the ones he's seen around the temple in the designs and in some of the old scrolls. With a quick touch the pod opened and a hologram appeared.

_**"Omi, I do not mean to frighten you but the future needs your help." **_

Dojo and Omi gasped when they saw the hologram and who was speaking to them. "It is me!" Omi looked in wonder at his future self being shown in the hologram. He was taller and seemed very fit and thin, his robes were white with a blue dragon running along the back and arms.

"What is with your future selves sending us messages about the world being in trouble." Dojo grumbled, thinking of the last time his future self sent them a message about the world being threatened by evil.

_**"I am the you of twenty years from now. Much has happened and I fear I am not able to properly defend the world without some help. I need you to travel to the future and help me conquer the evil that is threatening the world." **_

Omi nodded and made a fist. "I shall do my best future me!" without so much as a second thought he readied the Orb of Tornami, planning to freeze himself once more and go help his future-self.

"Hold it," Dojo slapped his large yellow head and frowned. "Do you not remember what happened the last time you froze yourself and went into the future?" he scolded, crossing his arms.

Omi thought for a moment before a bashful smile appeared on his face. "Oh yes, I momentarily forgot." He blushed, feeling slightly embarrassed that he almost caused the future to be taken over by evil..again. "But if I cannot freeze myself than how will I get to the future? The Sands of Time were destroyed."

Dojo thought about this. The kid was right, the time traveling Wu was vaporized when they were in the parallel universe so they had no other Wu to help them travel to the future. "I have no idea." He was stumped. He knew Dashi should have created a backup of the Wu.

_**"If you combine the Serpent's Tail with the Denshi Bunny and focus your chi it will allow you to create enough cosmic force to open a time vortex." **_

"It will?" Omi questioned, looking at Dojo who only shrugged his shoulder. Neither one knew this could happen if you combined the two Wu together.

"If so Dashi never told me." Dojo explained, looking at the hologram. In theory combining the two Wu together made sense but he still wasn't so sure about it. Neither he had never thought of using the two Wu that way and he wondered if Dashi ever did. _"Well the guy always did like to think outside the box so it's possible." _If it was true then it would certainly explain a few things, like how Dashi would suddenly disappear on him or how he suddenly started to use slang so well.

_**"The future is in desperate need of your help. Please...hurry." **_

The message cut out, leaving the two to stand and think about what they had just learned. "We must hurry. The future is in trouble!" well at least one of them. Omi raced out of the forest and headed for the vault while Dojo wasn't so sure about this. The last time they messed with the future the results were disastrous and he did not want a repeat of last time.

"Shouldn't we get the others to help?" he asked once they entered the vault, looking nervous and unsure about the whole thing.

Omi stopped short, he just grabbed the Serpent's tail when Dojo asked about the others. The last time he went alone he was not able to accomplish much on his own but he felt his pride and feeling take over his mind. "No," he walked down the stairs and headed for where they held the Denshi Bunny. "I am sure I can accomplish this on my own and besides the future me only said I was needed, not the others."

Dojo raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure this isn't just because you're still upset?" he had a feeling it was but he knew how stubborn Omi could be.

Omi growled and glared at the green dragon. "If that is how you feel then perhaps I should not allow you to accompany me." He said with a haughty voice, grabbing the Denshi Bunny as he did so.

"Alright, I won't say anything else," Dojo grumbled before jumping off his shoulder. "Just meet me outside the vault. If we're time traveling then I'm making sure that I am packed and prepared." He said, slithering out of the vault and to pack all that he deemed necessary for the trip.

Omi nodded before looking around the vault and decided to take some extra Wu just in case. He had the Orb of Tornami on him like he always does but it never hurt to be safe rather than sorry. So he took the newly acquired Culver Crystal just in case there were some situations that were better to run away from then fight. Who knew what kind of evil they were facing and it may come in handy to make quick escapes so they could plan and better prepare themselves for the fight. With everything ready he ran out to the yard and saw Dojo waiting for him with a suitcase full of who-knows-what. "Are you ready?"

Dojo only shrugged, "As ready as I'll ever be." He still wasn't so sure about this plan but if Omi was up for it then so was he.

"Very well, then prepare yourself my friend as we proceed to go into the future!" he exclaimed, holding the two Wu in his hands.

"Omi, no offense but we've already done this so no reason to get all excited." Dojo reminded him, jumping up on his shoulder and patted his large head.

Omi frowned and let out a low groan. "Who cares. We are going to the future...again!" he cried out. With a deep breath Omi activated the two Shen Gong Wu and proceeded to go into the future. "Serpent's Tail! Denshi Bunny!" focusing his chi he combined the two together and within seconds the power of the two collided and a vortex was opened in front of them. "Amazing." Omi gasped at the sight of the brightly glowing portal that had appeared before them. Dojo wasn't as amazed and gulped at the sight, still nerves about this whole trip. Without wasting a second Omi ran towards the portal, Dojo wrapped securely around his arm, and jumped in. The two were off to save the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Omi had never felt so sick to his stomach before. He and Dojo were traveling through the time vortex that he created and it was nowhere near the nice easy ride he was used to when time traveling. Colors swirled all around them, flashes of light would flash at random and it seemed like they were swimming a pool filled with jell-o."Oh, if I knew time traveling would be so sickening I would have had a lighter lunch." He felt his stomach churn and his whole face went from yellow to green in a matter of seconds.

Dojo was feeling just as sick as his little yellow friend and he could feel his own lunch coming up but he pushed it back when he noticed the tunnel they were traveling through was ending. "Look alive kid. I think we've reached the end of the line!" he cried, wrapping onto Omi in a tight grip. He had a feeling it was going to hurt when they ended.

"Ahh!" they cried when they fell through the portal and with a thud landing on the ground, groaning in pain at the now so smooth landing. "Oh, where are we?" Omi looked all around, trying to get his bearing back as he did so.

Dojo held his head with one hand and hoped the spinning would stop. "It looks like we're at the temple." He was pleasantly surprised that there were no evil villains waiting there to ambush. "Well this is a nice change of pace. Everything looks peaceful." It felt so nice to time travel and not get attacked the moment they landed.

Omi jumped to his feet and started running around the temple in excitement. "This is most wondrous. Now that I have arrived I can assist my future self and save the world." He ran along the temple, seeing that the outside was empty he ran inside. "Future Omi, it is I past Omi. I have arrived to help you in your quest to saving the future!" he called out in glee. However his calls were only answered with silence. "What is going on?"

Dojo popped up on his head and studied the empty temple. "Maybe he stepped out for a bit to go grocery shopping." He suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Perhaps you are right," Omi thought about this before beaming with another idea. "I shall now visit my friends future selves. Surely they will be able to tell me what is going on." And with that said he raced off to the four cubicles that he and his three friends each called their own room. "My friends of the future you no longer have to worry because I have arrived to...help...you?" he stopped short when he noticed the four cubicles were empty. "What is this? Where are my friends?" he stepped inside the room that belonged to Raimundo but like the others was completely empty.

Dojo jumped off his head and looked around the room, one claw running down the wall and grimaced when he saw how much dust was there. "Not sure, but it looks like no has lived here for years."

"My friends, where have you gone?" Omi never felt so alone in his entire life. Seeing the empty rooms brought tears to his eyes. "Maybe they really did abandon me." He muttered softy, thinking his fears have come true.

"Hey, come on now," Dojo jumped back up on his arm and gave him a comforting hug. "We don't know all the facts yet. For all we know they could have been captured or this is all some trap set up by Jack or Chase." He hoped his words helped. He hated seeing him looking so sad like this.

Omi smiled at his Dragon friend. "You are right," he made a fist and started searching through the temple. "This may all be some elaborate ruse set up by the enemy to get me to drop my guard. But I shall not be tricked by this game of fifty-two pickup!" he cried, determination setting in.

"Uh...Omi, fifty-two pickup is a card game." He really had to wonder where Omi learned his slang from, or tired to learn it.

"I shall still be victorious!" and with that said the two searched the grounds, starting with the vault but saw that it was still filled with all the Shen Gong Wu. After they continued to look, in the kitchen, the library, and all over. It was only when they got to the meditation hall did they finally see the other monks. "Great ghost of Dashi!" they gasped at the sight, not believing their eyes.

"Everyone has been turned to sapphire." Omi walked carefully into the hall, being sure to keep his eyes out in case the Sapphire Dragon was still lurking around.

"Master Fung!" Dojo cried, running to the sapphire statue of the temple's head monk and cried into his sapphire-turned bald head. "It's ok, I promise I'll polish you everyday and make sure you stay nice and shiny." He whimpered, not liking what he was seeing. "I promise I'll..." he stopped when he felt something bumpy along the master's shoulder and lifting up the robe he saw it own future self turned sapphire. With a girl that resembled a little girl he fell off and landed into Omi's arm.

"What has happened here?" Omi couldn't believe what he was seeing. Seeing all the monks turned into statues was terrifying and it confused him that he couldn't see any sign of the Sapphire Dragon anywhere. He looked up at the statue of his master and noticed that unlike the other monks who were in fighting positions he was merely standing there, a knowing look on his face. He couldn't understand why he would just stand there and allow himself to be turned into a statue. Out of all the monks he was the most skilled and could have easily defeated any enemy. So why was he turned into a statue. "We must find the others!" he cried out.

"Yeah, but how?" Dojo was still shaken up from seeing his future self frozen over like that but he was still able to concentrate on the situation at hand. "We don't even know where they are."

Omi thought about this, he had no idea where his friends could. They weren't in the temple and by the looks of things they hadn't been for a long time. But did that mean they really left or were they captured? Was his future self captured as well? Was that why the message was sent so he could come to the future and rescue everybody. It made sense but why did it seem almost too easy. His tiger instincts were telling him that there was something else going on. "Dojo, how did Master Fung find the others when he was picking them to be the chosen ones?"

Dojo had to think. It was a long time ago when the master came to him and said he would be searching for the other three chosen ones. "If I remember correctly he used some weird ancient compass that has the four elements written on it."

Omi smiled at this, "And where is this compass?"

"It should be in Master Fung's bedroom." Dojo told him and without wasting a second Omi raced off to his master's room. "Whoa, what are you planning on doing?"

"I plan on using the compass to find my friends and stop whatever evil is threatening us." Omi said, kicking open the master's door and began his search.

"Now hold on a minute," Dojo jumped off him and landed on the bed, his arms crossed. He wasn't too sure about this plan. "This all sounds good in theory but neither you nor I have any idea how to work that compass. Even Master Fung doesn't know how. All we know is that when a Dragon warrior is near by it starts glowing in whatever direction he or she is in."

"That is all I need. So long as it can point me in the direction of my friends then I do not need to know the details of how it works." Omi said, not caring if Dojo had doubts. He would do anything he could to find his friends and nothing was going to change his mind.

Dojo seeing this could only sigh and slithered down and went under the bed. In a second he pulled out the compass that had the Chinese symbols for Earth, Water, Fire, and Wind written on the back of it. "Just don't get your hopes up to much kid." With that said the two went ahead on their journey and began their search for the three missing Xiaolin Dragons.

* * *

**"It's only a matter of time now" **

A pair of eyes watched Omi from the shadow. A smirk forming on the shadow's face as he watched Omi and Dojo take off in search of the three missing Dragons.

**"Soon. Very soon." **

* * *

Omi couldn't help groan as he laid on Dojo's back. They had been flying around for three days straight and so far the compass hasn't made the slightly move. "When will this thing show us the location of my friends!" he cried, finally getting fed up with the device that refused to work for him.

Dojo couldn't help but roll his eyes. "I told you that stupid thing is picky." He could remember flying around for days last time when Master Fund first sent him out to look for the others. It took him nearly a week before he found the first one and another two weeks after until he found the other two.

"Picky it may be but the world is at stack and it must work for us." Omi picked up the compass and concentrated his chi in hopes of making it work but all it did was point a giant blue arrow at him. "Why will you not work for me!?" he cried once more, fighting off the urge to throw the useless thing into the ocean.

"Kid, you're fighting with inanimate object." Dojo only chuckled before he suddenly made a sharp left and started flying a totally different direction.

"Where are you going?" Omi walked up until he was sitting on top of the Dragon's giant head. "Why have you sudden changed course?"

"Because we're only a couple miles away from Brazil." Dojo said, looking back up at his yellow friend and groaned when he saw the confused look on his face. "Raimundo is from Brazil. It's possible he and the others went back home so I figure we should check it out instead of wondering aimless in the sky." He added.

Omi thought this over and frowned. "While it does sound a good plan I do not believe my friends would foolishly return to their homes if there is evil about. I believe we should go back on our old course and-!" his rant was stopped by the compass suddenly glowing and a bright white arrow pointing in the direction Dojo was flying in.

Omi felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment while Dojo only grinned. "You were saying," he picked up his speed and headed straight for Rio de Janerio.

"Oh do not act all roster." Omi huffed, crossing his arms and trying to act as if this didn't bother him.

"First off it's cocky, not roster, and no offense but kid you have no right to talk." Dojo only chuckled when he saw the frown on Omi's face and with a quick dip he landed them in an alley of Rio. Shrinking down he wrapped himself around Omi's arm and looked at the compass. "Well at least it's safe to say that Raimundo is here." Just as he said that the compass started to glow again and a red arrow this time appeared. "And apparently so is Kimiko."

"But why would Kimiko be here and not in Japan?" Omi asked, clearly confused.

Dojo only shrugged his shoulders. "Vacation?" he didn't really care about the details. All he wanted was to find the others and solve this whole mess. "Come on, according to this thing Kimiko is closer than Raimundo."

With nod the two walked out of the alley way and headed down the street, following where the compass pointed and hoped they could find their friends soon. "How could Kimiko be on vacation when the world is being threatened by the forces of darkness?" Omi could not wrap this idea around his head. How can someone take time off when the entire world was in danger.

Dojo once more shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know but she must be really relaxed, the compass can just barely pick up on her." He noticed that the red arrow would start to get fuzzy from time to time.

"I must remind her that even on vacation a Xiaolin warrior must always be diligent and ready for anything." Omi spoke, already preparing his speech for the girl.

"Well you better get your speech ready cause it looks like we have arrived." Dojo said when the entire compass glowed red once they were along the side of a house. The home was two floors and was painted a nice shade of light blue. "Not really a vacation house but I guess it works." Dojo mumbled, he was expecting to find Kimiko is a beach house instead of a regular house.

Omi did not care for such things and jumped over the fences, landing in the backyard and looked around. It do not take him long to notice the black-haired girl sitting on the swing, facing away from him and seemed to be focusing on a game in her hands. Her hair was in two low pigtails tied together with blue ribbons with little pandas on them. A usual look for the young Fire Dragon. "Kimiko I am most glad to see you, even if you are just lazing around while evil is threatening us." Omi ran up to her with a wide smile, expecting to gain a hug but Dojo was expecting him to get a punch for that lazy comment. When the girl made no move the two looked at each other before Dojo noticed the headphones in the girl's ears. He pointed them out to Omi.

"She can't hear you. You're gonna have to give her a tap to let her know you're here." Dojo said.

"Kimiko!" Omi shouted out with all his might, causing the girl to scream and fall off the swing and land face first into the ground.

"...or scream your lungs out. That works too." Dojo added, sliding off of Omi so he didn't get hit when Kimiko punched his lights out.

Omi did not bother listening to the green Dragon but instead ran over and helped her back up onto her feet. "I am most sorry for startling you my friend but I needed to capture your attention. You see there is great evil out there and I am in need of your...help?" he stopped short when said girl turned around and instead of icy blue eyes glaring at him, it was green eyes instead. "Kimiko, did you change your look again?" he was used to the girl changing her look but he's never seen her change the colors of her eyes.

"Listen kid I don't know who you are but you better get out of here. My dad is a cop and I have no problems calling the police on you." The girl before him huffed, green eyes glaring at him with such intensity it made him shiver.

"But Kimiko I thought your father was a game creator? Did he change jobs?" Omi was most confused and by the looks of things so was Dojo.

"My name is Reina and my papa has always been a police officer. It's my grandfather who is the game designer," the girl now known as Reina huffed out, crossing her arms. "And for the record my mama is the one named Kimiko." She added, picking up her fallen game with a slight frown on her face.

"Kimiko is your mother?" Both Omi and Dojo froze over in shock at this piece of information. It took a moment for it to sink it before they both realized what this meant. "Your mother!?" Omi gasped.

Reina only rolled her eyes. "Yeah, is there something wrong with that?" she was starting to get really annoyed with this kid. She had her cell phone on hand and she knew her father wouldn't mind if she called him at work to arrest some brat that was bothering her. The kid practically snuck in and attacked her so it's not like she wasn't calling for no reason.

Omi felt like his head was spinning. "Kimiko is a mother? This is most surprising."

"Well it has been twenty year." Dojo said. Now that he thought it he was a little surprised that the thought didn't cross his mind earlier.

Reina was ready to call her father at this point when her eyes landed on the talking green Dragon and gasped. "Hey, I know you. You're Dojo, that Dragon from that weird temple my mama used to go too."

"So you know about the Xiaolin Temple and the Shen Gong Wu?" Omi questioned, hope suddenly rising in his chest.

Reina nodded, "Well yeah, mama tells us stories about her stay there all the time." Suddenly she didn't feel so weary of the kid. If he was from the temple that her mother used to study at then there was really no point in worrying.

"This is most excellent," Omi jumped up in glee before putting his hands on her shoulders and got right in her face. "Can you please take me to Kimiko. There is much I need to talk with her about."

Reina became immediately aware that this kid did not know the meaning of personal space. "She's inside the house, but do you mind backing off."

"I am sorry but I am just so excited!" Omi was practically beaming with joy. He had finally found his friend after such a long journey.

"Excited about what?" they all turned when a new voice was heard and Omi and Dojo had to do a double take.

"Raimundo?" Omi went wide eye while Dojo looked back and forth before Reina and the boy. "You have dyed your hair. Have you picked up on Kimiko's habits of changing your look?" he asked the boy that looked exactly like their friend Raimundo but only with black hair instead of brown.

Said boy rolled his own pair of green eyes and pushed Omi away from Reina. "Listen buddy I don't know what your deal is but keeps your hands away from my sister."

"Sister?" Omi was once again confused while Dojo got a wide smile on his face. "And this suddenly got a lot more interesting," with little effort he jumped up and wrapped himself around this new guy's arm. "And tell me good sir would your father happen to be Raimundo Pedrosa?"

"And what if he is?" The guy gave him a questioning look before picking him up with two fingers and held him at arm's length. "I didn't know geckos could talk."

Dojo felt his eye beginning to twitch, crossing his arms and huffed at the insult. "Oh yeah, he's defiantly Raimundo's son." He grumbled, getting out of the guys grip and landed back down on the ground next to Omi.

"Chill Pedro," Reina stepped away from her brother, rolling her eyes at his overprotective behavior, and walked next to Omi. "These two are from the temple where mama and papa met."

"So what? You heard dad, he and mom left that temple years ago. There's no reason for a guy like him to be here in the first place." Pedro said, crossing his arms and glaring down at Omi.

"But I am here for a very important reason." Omi tried to explain but his words fell on deaf ears.

"Don't care. Mom and Dad said they're done with that temple and while dad isn't home I'm the man of the house so what I say goes." Pedro puffed out his chest, trying to look tough.

"This coming from a guy who still sleeps with a teddy bear." Reina grinned at her brother's embarrassed face.

"At least I don't freak out every time I go near the ocean."

"Maybe not, but you did think there was a monster in your closet until you were thirteen."

"And you thought that doll grandpa got you for Christmas was possessed and had to sleep with mom and dad for a year."

"You wet the bed till you were nine."

"You still sleep with the light on."

"That's only when I'm playing games."

"You're always playing games. Maybe you should try playing outside for a change, or are you scared of that too?"

"You are such a moronic idiot!"

"Rather be an idiot than a game addict."

While the two siblings fought and spilled each other's secrets Omi and Dojo were off to the side, shaking in fear and hoped that the two didn't turn their anger out on them.

"I did not know having siblings could be so scary." Omi had never been so happy in all his life to be an orphan than he was at this very moment.

"At least they're not Dragons. Those fights usually have bad ending," Dojo said, clinging to the yellow monk for dear life. "Why do you think Hawaii is its own island?" he added, shuddering as he remembered how poor little Hawaii was a battle ground for a fight between his two cousins.

"Pedro, Reina! What are you two arguing about now?" the two siblings immediately stopped fighting and back away from each other, trying to appear that they weren't just caught fighting. With slight shame they looked back at their house where a woman with long wavy black hair tied back in a ponytail came walking out, clear blue eyes focusing on the two children. She was a very beautiful woman with very noticeable features that showed the world her beauty but the most noticeable part of her was her enlarge stomach, telling all that she was expecting. She wore a red maternity dress with black running at the bond of the skirt and sleeves. Black flats went with the dress perfectly and a silver wedding band on her left ring finger with a red ruby and diamonds surrounding it.

Omi felt his eyes widen as he stared at this woman. He has seen her change her look hundreds of times but never did he imagine her to look this different. "Kimiko?"

Hearing her name being called she turned her gaze and gasped. "Omi?" she nearly fell over at the sight of seeing her old teammate, especially since it wasn't even the current version. "What on earth? What are you doing here?" she walked over to him but had difficulties seeing him because of her big belly.

Omi however didn't hear her, he was still in shock at how different she looked. It may have been twenty years in the future but he never could have imagined her to look so utterly and completely different. "Kimiko," he gasped once again, hands going to touch her large stomach and caressed it with great care. Blushing slightly at this Kimiko smiled and allowed him to feel her stomach. It was such a sweet thing to see and she had to say she was enjoying this little reunion. It was such a nice and touching moment. "You have gotten so fat."

Moment over.

With a growl she didn't hesitate to kicked him in the head, and send him flying right into the fence, effortlessly knocking him out with one blow. "Who do you think you're calling fat you bald little pipsqueak!" her cries could be heard all over the neighborhood and many came out of their houses to see what all the chaos was about.

"Whoa, ma can really kick butt." Pedro was stunned by his mother and her sudden temper flare.

"Well duh, didn't you see how mama punched papa across the living room when he first commented on her pregnancy." Reina was just as shocked as her brother but she figured she should check on Omi and make sure that her mother didn't kill the little guy. "Are you ok?" she shook him awake and was surprised to see no signs of any real damage on him.

Omi groaned as he returned to being conscious, rubbing his now sore head. "That is most defiantly Kimiko."

"Gee, what gave it away?" Dojo added in, slithering up to his friend. He had enough sense to get out of the way when that fat comment was made. Seeing the hormone raging mother before them he knew that he should be the one to talk and explain things. If he left it up to Omi then he had no doubt that they would end up being barbecued in a matter of seconds. "Listen girl, I know Omi deserved that kick to the head but we need to you to cool down and listen to us." He could only hope she would listen and not send him flying next.

Kimiko took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. After a few breathes she felt her temper going down and was willing to listen. With some effort she walked over to Omi and helped him stand back up. "By that fat comment and from your look I'm gonna assume you're from the past," the two time travels nodded, pleased that things have finally calmed down. "Ok, why don't you come inside and talk. I just made some cookies." She motioned for them to follow her back into the house, Reina and Pedro following their mother. "Oh and Omi, I'm not fat. I'm pregnant." She sent him a quick glare, warning him not to make another comment about her weight.

"Pregnant?" Omi cocked his head to the side. "What does that mean?" he looked to Dojo for advice but the green Dragon shook his head. There was no way he was explaining to the little guy how life works. He was leaving that up to Master Fung and the others monks when he was much older.

"It means she's having a baby," Pedro answered him instead, his arms crossed behind his head. "Don't you know anything." He had a slight frown on his face. This kid may be from the past and an old friend of his mother but that doesn't mean he had to like him. So far this kid has done nothing but annoy him.

Omi was even more confused by this. "But I thought all babies came from the strokes." That is what the monks at the temple told him when he questioned them about where he came from.

Kimiko couldn't help but laugh at his innocents. "I promise Omi you'll learn more when you're older." She told him once they reached the kitchen. She placed the cookies on the table and quickly went about making some tea. "So mind explaining why exactly you two are time traveling, again?" she sent them both a look, reminding them of what happened the last time they messed with the timeline.

Omi happily took a cookie, enjoying the delicious chocolate flavor that entered his mouth. "Dojo and I are on the utmost important mission. We were summoned here by my future self and have come too-ahh!" he was interrupted by his chair tipping over and him crashing down on the kitchen floor. His head was now screaming at him for all the abuse it was getting today and when he finally got his bearing back he noticed the chair did not fall over on its own.

"Xavier, Dario, that was very rude." Kimiko could be heard scolding and Omi looked around to see who she was yelling at. He gasped when he saw two little lookalikes of Raimundo standing above him, only instead of black hair and green eyes these two had brown hair and blue eyes. They seemed to giggling at his fallen form, wide smiles on their faces as they laughed.

"Oh, perhaps I have hit my head harder than I thought." Omi groaned, rubbing his sore head. He could suddenly use a nap right about now. And maybe some ice.

"Omi, I'm very sorry about that. Those two are just at that age." Kimiko apologized quickly and walked over to her two sons. "Now I expect you two to apologize. That was mean and he could have really gotten hurt."

"Sorry mama." Xavier frowned, he didn't like it when his mother was angry.

"Yeah, we're sorry." Dario frowned next, like his brother he preferred it when his mother wasn't angry.

"We thought he was a soccer ball." Xavier said next.

"Yeah, we thought you bought us a new toy." Dario added in.

Pedro couldn't help but laugh. "Well the little guy does have a really round head." He joked, his sister Reina trying to cover up her laugh but failing.

Meanwhile Omi could feel his face heating up as everyone joked about how large and round his head was. "I see some things never change." He mumbled, getting back up in his chair and this time keeping an watchful eye out for anymore surprises. "As I was saying before I have come to the future in order to defend it from the evil which is threatening it."

Kimiko had just finished putting the twins up in their chairs, giving each of them cookies, when she heard Omi's reason. "Evil? Omi, what are you talking about?" she poured herself a cup of tea and sat down across from her old teammate.

"I am not yet sure of who is behind this but I am most positive that this evil is most likely the work of Chase Young or perhaps even Wuya." Omi told her, taking another cookie and shoving it in his mouth. If he had known Kimiko was so good at cooking he would have had her baking for them all along.

Kimiko watched her old friend as he enjoyed her cookies. She would be lying if she said she wasn't happy to see him but this wasn't the Omi of their time and there was so much that he didn't know. "Omi," with a low sigh she knew it was up to her to explain things. "There is no more evil. We defeated Chase Young, Wuya, and Hannibal a long time ago." She wasn't surprised to see his and Dojo's shocked faces. It was a long story but she knew they didn't have much time. With a quick glance of the clock she winced when she saw the time. _"I'll have to end this quickly." _

Omi nearly spit out the cookies he had been chewing when he heard this. With some effort he swallowed the rest that was in his mouth and pushed her for more information. "What do you mean they're all defeated!?" he jumped on the table, hands going on either side of Kimiko's face and his eyes nearly bugging out of his head. "How is that possible? They are the greatest of evil that there is. How can they be gone? How did we...when did we..." he had to stop and think about this. "What is going on!?" he cried out. It felt like his head was going to explode.

"Omi, calm down." Kimiko gently pushed him off her and rubbing his large yellow head. "I know it's sound surprising but it is true. We defeated all them."

It felt like the world was spinning out of control and there was nothing Omi could do to stop it. The greatest of evil that they had been fighting for years, was defeated? After everything they went through they had finally won and rid the world of their dark ways. But if this was true then why did his future self send him a message saying the future was in trouble. He looked back at Kimiko and wondered about her words. Were they true? Was she lying to him to trick him? But what reason did she have to lie to him? He knew this was the real Kimiko and not some fake, he could feel it. But if it was true then what did it mean for him. _"Then what is the real reason for me coming here?" _something else was going on. There was much more to this than he originally thought and now he would get to the bottom of this.


	3. Chapter 3

Omi took in deep calming breathes, he needed to get his bearing back if he was going to continue on with this mission. He had come to the future in order to save it from evil but he had just learned that every evil force that had threatened it in the past was gone. If this was true then was really threatening their future? Something else was going on, much more, and he would find out exactly what it is. "Kimiko if what you say is true then I have many questions." He sat back down in his seat, taking one last deep breath. "Please explain to me how exactly we defeated everyone." If he had all the information then perhaps he would be able to figure out if only a little of what was really happening.

Kimiko watched her old friend, taking in his serious appearance and smiled. _"He never changes." _She smiled, happy to see such a sight. "It wasn't all at once. We defeated each of them over the years one at a time," she held a faraway look in her eyes as she spoke, remembering those times of when she would fight against evil everyday. "The first to go was Wuya. With the combined powers of each of us we were able to create our own puzzle box and sealed her up in it. Now the only way it can be opened is if the four elemental Dragons opens together."

"This way not just anyone will be able to release her if the box is ever found." Dojo commented, very impressed.

"The next to go was Hannibal. We were able to get him back in the Yin-Yang world but he was tough to beat. He nearly trapped us all in there with him but in the end with our combined powers we sent him flying back into his prison. Now that creepy Chi monster is not only guarding the chi bottles but him as well." As she said this Kimiko couldn't help but frown at the memory. "That battle was really hard to win. I had my doubts during it and it almost looked like Hannibal had you trapped in there with him but thanks to Raimundo, he got you out before you were trapped in that world with that evil bean." She added.

"I'll have to remember to thank Raimundo." Omi said, crossing his arms and thinking of his wind teammate. He was wondering where he was at this point in time. The compass had said he was in Rio and from what he has learned Kimiko and him have settled down and have a family. But he had been with the family for a while now but so far he had yet to see him.

Kimiko bit her lower lip and took another glance at the clock. "About that..." she was interrupted by Omi who urged her to continue. "What about Chase Young? You have not mentioned how we defeated him." She wasn't surprised about his eagerness about this subject. Chase Young always held a certain hold over Omi, before and even after he was turned over to the Heylin side by him.

"It took everything we had to defeat Chase. Everyone had come together to stop him, the four of us, Master Monk Guan, and even Master Fung. We all fought together to stop him. The fight wasn't in just one big swoop like the other two. Every time it seemed like we would win Chase would get away. It was only when he attacked us at the temple did we win."

"Chase attacked the temple?" Omi was surprised by this. Chase was never one for a direct attack unless he had a foolproof plan to back him up.

Kimiko nodded, eyes fixated on her now cold cup of tea. "It seems like he understood that we were growing strong enough to defeat him so he decided to bring the fight to us. It was our biggest and dangerous fight ever. It took most of the day and night to beat him and his minion of cat warriors but when the sun rose the next day it was just Chase against the four of us. He fought each of us one on one and for a while there it looked like he would win yet again. But in a last ditch effort we each entered our elemental forms and combined our powers into one final attack," with a snap of her fingers she heated up her cup of tea instantly and grinned at the now hot liquid. "In our elemental forms we somehow made the monster that Chase could transform into come out of his body."

"What do you mean?" Omi had been able to follow her story up until this point. "What are you saying? I thought Chase Young and that monster were one in the same?" he was confused, his head trying to understand what she was saying.

"We were confused at first too but Master Guan explained to us that the lizard beast was like a parasite that had taken hold of Chase's soul and when we attacked we were able to take away its hold on him." She explained to him exactly what she had been told on that day.

"So that means Chase Young is no longer evil?" Omi stood on his feet, excitement shining in his eyes but it died instantly when he saw Kimiko shaking her head.

"Not exactly," she took a sip of her tea, trying to clear her mind and figure out how to explain the rest to the young Water Dragon. "After we defeated the monster Chase Young, the good one thanked us for freeing him of the evil he had succumb to do before disappearing."

"Disappearing?" Omi didn't know if he liked the sound of that.

Once again she nodded, "He turned into a pile of ash after thanking us and was carried off with the wind. Master Guan said that Chase Young had died long ago. After eating the Lao Mang Lone soup he died soon after and only remained alive after was because of the beast that took over. Master Guan explained all of this to us before he left the temple and disappeared himself."

"So they're both finally resting in peace." Dojo didn't look so surprised at hearing this. "It makes sense. Guan had made it his goal in life and even after to bring Chase back to the side of good. With that goal finally fulfilled he had no reason to stick around anymore."

Omi couldn't believe what his friends were saying. None of this seemed real to him. "So both Chase Young and Master Monk Guan are gone?" he felt tears come to his eyes when he saw Kimiko nod, telling him this was true.

"Mommy why is his crying?" Xavier asked when he saw their new soccer ball headed friend start to cry.

"Does he have a tummy ache?" Dario asked next, both boys looking to their mother for the answer.

"He's just upset because he learned some people he knew are no longer here." She tried her best to explain to her two twin boys but there was only so much you could tell a little kid.

"Where did they go?" the two asked, curious blue eyes staring up at her.

"Some place very far away." She answered them.

"Why did they go?" they asked another question, they seemed to be an a very curious mood today and it only made their mother laugh.

"Because it was their time to go," she ruffled both of their hair before looking back up at the clock. "Which reminds me, it's time to put you two done for a nap." She got up from her seat, ignoring the whines her two boys were giving her, and ready to put them both to bed.

"I got it mom." Pedro was up before his mother and grabbed his two younger brothers. Holding them in both arms he brought them out of the room and headed up stairs to put the hyper active boys to bed.

"It looks like you have a pretty good life here," Dojo slithered up next to her, a big bring on his face as he spoke. "A lot more has happened then I originally thought. How old is everyone?" he asked, curious as to just how long and how fast the two had been together.

Kimiko could feel her cheeks heat up at the question. "Pedro is the oldest at sixteen, Reina just turned twelve, and the twins are five."

Dojo popped his head up and down as he did the math. "If I'm doing the math right then that means you and Raimundo will be getting together pretty soon back in our time," he gave her a smirk and wagged his eyebrows as he added in, "I had a feeling you two would eventually hook up." He grinned even more when he saw the blushing face of the Fire Dragon and couldn't help but chuckle. He was going to have a lot of fun with this little piece of information when he got back to the past.

"What's he saying mama?" Reina spoke up next, looking at her mother and the little green Dragon on their table. "Papa is always telling me how you two liked each other from day one."

Dojo continued on laughing when he saw Kimiko's face heat up even more. "That may be true but that doesn't mean they did anything about it," he went up next to the girl and grinned. "You be surprised how much they danced around each other when it was obvious to everyone how much they liked each other."

Kimiko glared at the green Dragon that was telling her daughter how she behaved when she was younger. "Oh shut up," she finished off the rest of her tea, eyes looking back at Omi who had a crestfallen look on his face. "I know you're sad but I promise you that both Chase and Master Guan looked really happy in their final moments." She hoped this would help him. Omi had always been sensitive and she could remember how he was when he watched two warriors he held great respect towards had disappeared right before his very eyes.

Omi looked up at Kimiko. Even though it was her twenty years into the future to him she was still the same girl who was like family to him and he smiled at her for trying to cheer him up. "That is most wonderful to hear." He said with a low sigh and frowned. "But if they have all been defeated then what evil is out there, trying to destroy the world?" a thought processed through his mind and he looked horrorstricken at the thought. "Do not tell me it is Jack Spicer?!" the mere thought that Jack Spicer was actually evil and close to taking over the world scared him senseless. He was used to the goofy and wimpy boy that didn't even know how to buckle his belt without having directions nearby.

Kimiko snorted at this. "No, he gave that up years ago. From what I've heard he's some big CEO of an American company that builds all sort of mechanical products." She told them. It had been a very good day when they learned they would no longer have to deal with Spicer and his lame attempts at trying to take over the world. "He said he was getting tired of getting his butt kicked and decided that he would be better at taking over the world through business. He's actually pretty good." She admit it but Jack Spicer was a better business corrupt big shot then a super villain.

"But if not Jack then who is it?" Omi hated to say it but he was at a lost. He didn't know who was trying to take over and without his future self to tell him he had no way of knowing what was going to happen. "We must return to the temple quickly and prepare ourselves for battle." He suddenly jumped into action, hands ballad into fist as he mentally prepared himself for battle. He jumped onto the table and got in front of his old friend. "Quickly we must hurry if we wish to save the world."

Kimiko sighed, she wasn't surprised by his behavior. "Omi there are a few things you need to know," but even if she wasn't surprised didn't mean she wasn't nervous. There was still a lot that Omi didn't know about their future and that worried her. "First off I'm still not so sure about this evil you keep talking about and even if there is someone out there trying to take over the world, I can't fight them."

Omi looked at her like she had grown to heads. "What do you mean? You are a Xiaolin Warrior and I need you help me."

"Omi, I'm pregnant." Kimiko reminded him, pointing to her large stomach.

"I do not understand." He really didn't. "What does any of that have to do with fighting evil? Are you trying to push a fastball by me?" he crossed his arms, wondering why she was trying to get out of fighting when she was always so eager to fight in the past.

"I think you mean pull a fast one by you," she corrected him and watched as he took out his notepad when he was corrected on his slang. "And I'm saying that I can't fight because I'm pregnant," she reached out and put his hand to her stomach. "I have a baby inside me Omi and if anything happens to me it could hurt the baby." She told him, hoping he finally understood why she was saying she couldn't fight.

Omi was mesmerized by her words, his hand running over her large stomach and gasped when he felt a kick. "It kicked me," he pulled back, surprised by the sudden action but was smiling. "Kimiko this is most amazing. You have a baby inside you that seems even more prepared to go into battle than you."

Kimiko felt her eye twitch, she was trying her hardest not to punch her old friend that just unknowingly insulted her. "So are we expecting a little boy or girl?" Dojo asked, quickly changing the subject before Omi got sent flying again.

Pleased that the subject was changed Kimiko rubbed her bellying, feeling a kick herself. "We don't know. We're leaving it as a surprise."

"I'm hoping for a girl," Reina hugged her mother's tummy that held her little sibling. "It's not easy being the only girl in a house full of boys."

Kimiko giggled, "Trust me sweetie, I understand. But we'll find out after the baby is born." She told her daughter, rubbing her soft black hair before turning back to look at Omi who seemed to be watching them with a wishful look on his face. She'd almost forgotten he had grown up as an orphan so seeing a mother and daughter together like this probably hurts him.

"So where is our old buddy Raimundo?" Dojo asked, pouring a cup of tea for himself. "I think you said something about being a cop." He added, dipping his cookie in the tea.

Reina nodded with a wide smile on her face. "Papa is a detective and a really good one. He can solve any crime and can beat all of the bad guys." She exclaimed with pride, speaking of her father's job was one of her favorite past time.

"Not the kind of job I was expecting for him to have." Dojo commented next to Kimiko while Reina explained all about her father's job to the always eager Omi.

"He won't admit it but he got so use to fighting evil and training to keep the world safe that it just became second nature to him." Kimiko told him, taking one final glance at the clock. "Omi, Dojo there is something you both have to know." She knew she didn't have any more time to waste and if she was going to do this then she needs to do this now. "Raimundo, Clay and I we...we're no longer part of the temple."

"What!?" Omi jumped into action, eyes wide with disbelief and shining with hurt. "What do you mean you are no longer part of the temple?" he hoped this was another form of sarcasm that he didn't understand because if not then his fears have just come true. "But why...? Why are you no longer apart of the temple?" he fell to his feet. This future was not at all what he imagined.

Kimiko sighed, she had a feeling this would happen. "A lot has happened Omi. After we defeated everyone and gathered all the Wu things got tense at the temple. Before any of us knew it we left and haven't been back since."

Omi couldn't believe this. He didn't want to believe this. "But you and Raimundo...you have a family. You both-"  
"Rai and I kept in touch after we left. As for you and Clay, neither one of us have been in contact with them and they haven't tried to get in contact with us." She told him, her mind flashing back to that one big fight that made them all leave and never to return. She had believed it was all over, that she would never hear or see from any of her friends at the temple ever again. She had firmly believed that but was proven wrong when she received a letter in the mail addressed to her from Raimundo not even a day after she had returned to Japan.

Omi felt like he just walked into a nightmare. He has been to a future with a terrible ending but somehow this seemed much worst. At least in the future with Jack Spicer ruling his friends were all still together. "How did this happen?" tears were back in his eyes. He had to know what happened so he could save the future. He didn't want to lose his friends.

"Omi..." she didn't know if she had the heart to tell him but she knew if she didn't the situation could turn ugly very fast. With a deep breath she readied herself to tell him everything that caused the breakup of their team, "I'm home!" but she was stopped before she even began. Her heart seemed to stop and she knew that she had run out of time. Now all she could do was stand by and watch and pray that it didn't go as bad as she thought.

"Papa!" Reina ran to the door when she heard her father come home and jumped to his arms.

A deep chuckle vibrated through the house that could belong only to a man. "How are you my little firefly?" Raimundo had grown over the years. He stood tall in his house, his face lost the innocent look belonging to a boy and formed more to fit a man. Short brown hair that was still as spiky as ever and shining green eyes seemed to be the only thing about him that stayed the same. He wore a green dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a white undershirt sticking out, and black dress pants with making shoes. A sliver wedding ring gleamed in the light on his left ring finger.

"I'm good but Papa a friend from the temple where you and mama met is here." Reina told her father as he carried her into the kitchen, looking for his wife.

"A friend?" he had just entered the kitchen and spotted Omi almost immediately. His green eyes grew in size at the sight and his body went completely still. "Reina where are your brothers?" he asked in monotone.

"Pedro took the twins upstairs for their nap." She told her father, noticing his strange behavior and wondered what had caused this.

Raimundo nodded, his eyes never leaving Omi. Not even as he set his daughter down. "Why don't you go help your brother. I'm sure he needs all the help he can with those two." She didn't argue and left the three alone in the kitchen.

When she left silence had taken over the room as Raimundo continued to stare down at Omi and Kimiko watched from the sidelines. Dojo could feel the tension beginning to fill the air and had to keep himself from shaking. Something wasn't right and he didn't like how this sudden reunion was going.

"Raimundo, my friend it is most good to see you," Omi sensed the tension but he had other things to worry about. So with a smile on his face he jumped off the table and walked over to the future version of his friend. "I know you are most likely surprised to see the me of the past but rest assured that I have come here to save the future and I am in need of your help." He gave him a thumbs up and showed off his shiny teeth in a wide grin.

With a raised eye brow Raimundo looked back at his wife, a deep frown forming on his face. "Why is he here?" he all but growled out, pointing at the yellow monk that was confused by this sudden behavior.

Kimiko wasn't that surprised by how he was acting. "It would seem that his future self sent him a message about some evil taking over and he came from the past to help defeat it." She calmly explained, hoping he didn't do anything to drastic and she could properly explain things to Omi.

"Yes, I have come to save our future," Omi exclaimed, looking back up at Raimundo. "Now I have heard all about us defeating the Heylin but I know there is an evil out there. After all it was myself who said so and what reason would I have to lie. I am after all a great Xiaolin Warrior and...hey!" in his little rant he had failed to notice Raimundo lifting him by the back of his robes, his other hand grabbed Dojo and with little effort tossed the two of them outside his house.

"Well that went well." Dojo said, his voice deep with sarcasm. He still had his tea cup in his hand and was drinking his tea out in the front yard, a look of annoyance on his face as he did so.

"Why would Raimundo behave this way?" Omi had not been expecting that. He had been anticipating laughter and jokes not to be thrown out of his friend's home.

"Bad day at work?" Dojo shrugged his shoulders, still sipping his tea as he thought over what could have caused the usual happy-go-lucky Wind Dragon to be in such a bad mood.

Omi frowned and stood back up on his feet. "I do not care. The world is in danger and I must get my friends to help me find this evil." With that said he marched up to the door and knocked, tapping his foot with impatience until it was answered by the still annoyed looking Raimundo. "Now I do not know what has got your underpants all tied up but I am in need of your assistance and I would most appreciate it if you-" the door was slammed in his face before he could even finish.

"Wow, Raimundo must be really mad if he didn't even correct you on the slang." Dojo said, coming up next to Omi and was the one to knock on the door this time. When it was Raimundo who answered again he started his own explanation. "Look I know there is probably some big whole thing we don't know cause we're from the past but the least you can do is-" he too was interrupted by the door being slammed in his face. Shaking in rage Dojo started banging on the door. "That is no way to treat a fifteen-hundred year old Dragon!" he cried, half a mind to transform and burn the door down.

Omi watched the green Dragon and merely shrugged his shoulders. "As they say, when in Rome do as the gladiators do!" and with that said he too joined in and began banging on the door that was so rudely shut in his face. This was continued until finally it was opened but this time instead of Raimundo it was Kimiko who opened the door.

"Guys, I get you're angry but keep it down. We just got the boys to sleep and you have no idea how long it takes to put them back down." She scolded them, arms crossed and making them both look down in shame.

"But Kimiko we just want to know why Raimundo is acting like such a jerk." Omi said, crossing his arms as he looked in inside and say Raimundo was leaning against the doorway, arms crossed as he glared at them from behind his wife.

Kimiko looked back and say the glaring match was going on and sighed. "I know you're both confused and I promise I will explain things."

"There's no point in explaining anything," Raimundo pushed himself off the wall and came behind his wife, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "We left that temple years ago and have no reason to bother ourselves with you or anyone else from that stupid temple." He spoke in such a tone that it made Omi cringe.

He had never heard Raimundo speak in such a way, not even when he betrayed them for Wuya did he ever hear his old friend talk with such hatred for the temple. "Raimundo, Kimiko, please you must tell me what has happened. Why is it that you are no longer part of the temple?"

"We left because of you." Raimundo spat, eyes hardening as he stared at the shocked face of Omi. With a quick flick of his wrist he closed the door shut once more and this time locked the door. Footsteps and hushed voices could be heard from inside but neither we trying to hear what they were saying.

"Because of me..." Omi felt like a giant weight had just been dropped on him and he was inking further and further down. "But what did I do?" he closed his eyes, trying to stop the painful feeling that was racing through his body. "Dojo, what has happened." He didn't understand any of this. What could have happened between him and the others that caused such hatred. Kimiko didn't look bothered by him but it was obvious that Raimundo held nothing but ill-feelings towards the monk.

Dojo didn't know what to say. He was just as lost and confused as his friend but he knew that sticking around here wouldn't help. "I don't know Omi but I promise that we will find out." He quickly transformed and set the crying monk onto his head. "Come on, let's go find Clay." He flew off into the sky, away from Rio and the home of where their old friends resided in. Omi felt the tears still falling from his face as he watched as the house grew smaller and smaller until he could no longer see it and all that was left to view was the ocean. _"My friends, what has become of this world?" _he curled up on the head of his Dragon friend and sighed. He did not understand what could have happened to cause some anger to be born. He knew that there were often times he and Raimundo did not see eye to eye and would often argue because of this but it has never escalated to such a level. If things were this bad with Raimundo then what will it be like when he finds Clay. He wasn't so sure he could take any more pain and rejection. _"What do I do?" _he felt himself slip into a dreamless sleep, regretting not bringing his friends with him. Maybe then he wouldn't feel so alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Omi let out a small groan as he felt his mind waking up from the dreamless sleep he had entered. He could still feel that he was lying on Dojo's head as they flew through the sky. He knew that it was time for him to wake up and resume his quest but a part of him wanted to stay asleep, this way he could truly believe that what had just happened had been nothing more than a bad dream. That the fight with Raimundo was all part of his imagination and that when he woke up he would see that he had fallen asleep on one of their hunts for the Shen Gong Wu and all of his friends would be smiling and laughing, telling him to join in on the fun.

Sadly that wasn't the case when he finally opened his eyes and found that it was only him on the Dragon and not his friends. With a low sigh he crawled to the very top of the Dragon's head and looked out at the horizon.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Dojo wished there was more he could do for Omi but he was just as clueless about the whole situation as him.

Omi felt his eyes water as he remembered the harsh words his friend had told him. "I am most confused," he admitted, bringing his head down as he replayed the scene over again in his head. "What has happened? How can it be that I am the reason for my friends leaving?" he's thought of all the fights he's ever had with his friends but not once did he ever see Raimundo give him such a look. Even when he betrayed them for the Heylin side did he ever have a such a look of anger and hatred.

"We won't know that until we find Clay and get some answers," Dojo told him, hoping their old friend could give them some insight on this future and what has happened. Dropping below the clouds they could begin to see the outline of Texas and began to see some homes and ranches come into view. "Better get that compass ready, Texas is a big place."

Omi nodded and got out the compass. It took a moment but soon enough it started to glow and a green arrow was pointing them in the direction they needed to go in. "That way!" Omi pointed and Dojo followed, both determined to find their friend and finally get some answers.

* * *

**"The poor boy, hurt by such cruel words." **

The shadow was watching his every moment, eyes gleaming as he was getting closer and closer to finding the old Xiaolin Warriors.

**"Soon, he will understand everything very soon."**

* * *

"I'm not so sure about this." Dojo crossed his arms as he stared up at the destination that the compass took them too.

"But this is where the compass says Clay is." Omi confirmed this by showing the unconvinced Dragon the magical device that was now glowing completely green by this point.

"I know, but it just doesn't make a lot of sense to me." he bit his lower lip and tried to think of an explanation as to why the device was saying this was where they would find the Earth Dragon warrior.

Omi was confused as to why Dojo seemed to doubtful. "I do not see what is so wrong with this place. It looks most fascinating to me." With that said he walked on, letting the compass lead them and hopefully find their old friend soon.

Dojo rolled his eyes when he heard this. "You would say that," he mumbled, following close behind the monk. "Why is the world would Clay be at a high school?" he just couldn't wrap his mind around it. Even now as they walked onto the giant field behind the school, seeing the giant sign that said the school's name and a picture of the mascot he still held doubts in the compass. "I know Clay isn't the brightest of our bunch but it's been twenty years so being at a high school is a little..." he didn't even know how to put it. It's been over twenty years and he doubted anyone would still be in school after such a long time.

Omi still did not understand what was so wrong with the place and grinned when he saw a bunch of people beginning to gather on the field. "Perhaps one of them can tell me where I can find Clay." He quickly ran over to the group.

Dojo looked over at the big group and paled at the sight. Eyes bug wide when he saw what Omi was running towards. "Omi, no!"

Omi ignored the cries of his Dragon friend and got in the middle of the giant group, admiring their matching uniforms. "I wonder why they all have numbers on them?" he has never seen a numbered printed on a warrior's robe. Was it because there was so many? It did not matter to him, all he wanted was information on where his friend was. "Excuse me, I am hoping one of you could tell me where I can find my friend Clay?" he tapped one of the boys on the arm, a polite smile on his face as he asked.

He never got his answer.

The ringing of a whistle could be heard and the gathered group began to move, bumping and colliding with each other. Omi cried out as he was being pushed in all different directions. Suddenly he felt a hand grabbing his head and his feet off the ground before he could do anything about it. He cried as he was tossed through the air, being passed from person to person and held in a very tight grip, under very smell armpits. "I must escape!" he tried struggling free but his captors grip only tightened. When it felt like he would pass out from lack of air he felt himself getting kicked in the rear and sent flying through the air. "Ahh!" he cried in fear as he was sent spinning through the air and his eyes nearly bugged out when he saw he was heading straight for a metal post with two bars at the end. Bracing himself he was able to do a flip in mid air and was able to grab onto one of the poles before his face was imprinted in the metal frame. "Oh, I did not realize Texas had such fearful warriors." He mumbled to himself as he slid down the pole.

"Omi!" Dojo can running through, wrapping himself around his friend's large head and cried. "I was so worried about you. Thank Dashi that you're ok." He had never been so nervous before in his life.

"I am quite alright Dojo, but happened?" Omi still had no idea what he just went through.

"You messed up our practice, that's what happened." Suddenly the two were no longer alone and were surrounded by a group of very annoyed looking boys.

The two began to sweat under their heated glares. "I am most sorry my fellow warriors but I was just looking for my friend." Omi told them in hopes that would understand and hopefully not attack them.

One boy stepped forward, his helmet in his hand as he looked down at the monk and shaking Dragon. He had bright blonde hair that hung in his face, making so that you could only see parts of his blue eyes. "You picked a mighty strange time to be looking for your friend." He raised an eyebrow as he stared at the yellow monk, a thoughtful look forming on his face. "Do I know you by any chance, partner?"

Omi looked up at the boy and had to do a double take. "Clay, my friend is that you?" he felt his mouth fall open and eyes widen at the sight. "This is most amazing. You have not aged at all."

Dojo stared up at the boy and nodded in agreement. "The years have been really kind to you old buddy."

Said boy looked at them like they were crazy and was wondering where they came from. "Sorry buddy, but you got the wrong person. The name's Ryder." He told them, holding out his hand and bending down to the young boys height level. Just because the little guy interrupted their practice doesn't mean he can't be polite.

Omi shook the boy's hand, trying to hide his disappointment. "I am most sorry for the confusion my new friend Ryder, but you look so very much like my old friend Clay that I thought for sure you were him."

Ryder only chuckled and stood back up on his feet, a small grin on his face. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

"What do you mean?" Omi was confused, wondering what he meant by this.

"I mean that the Clay you're looking for is my daddy." He told them and chuckled when he saw their shocked faces.

"Clay is your father?" Omi was surprised. "Does everyone have children in the future?"

Dojo could only shake his head. "This neither time nor the place for this kind of talk." He really wasn't surprised to hear that Clay was a father. He just wasn't expecting his son to look almost exactly like him. "So where is Clay? We have some business that we need to discuss?" his answer never came as everyone back up at the sight of the talking Dragon.

"Ryder, what are y'all doing? Why are you boys just standin' around?" a booming voice could be heard approaching them and everyone turned to see who was joining their group. "Omi? Dojo? What in tarnation are you two doing here?" Clay had matured over the years just like everyone else had. His blonde hair had darken into a nice sandy color and still hanging in his face. He wore a light blue demine shirt complete opening and showing the red undershirt her had. Dark blue jeans with his usual brown cowboy boots on his feet. A red necktie hung around his neck and even after twenty years still wore his signature cowboy hat.

"Clay, I am most happy to see you!" Omi couldn't contain himself and jumped onto his old friend, hugging the side of his face. Dojo was right there with him, jumping up and wrapping himself in his usual position around the cowboy's hat.

Clay chuckled at this familiar behavior, a smile gracing his face. "Well it's good to see you again too, even though this wasn't the you I was expecting to see." He said as he pulled Omi off his face and back onto the field. He looked back up at the team and saw that they were the center of attention. "Alright, now everyone the show is over. Get back to work." He told them, blowing the whistle before stuffing it back inside his pocket. As the team moved back into position Clay motioned for Omi to follow him off to the sidelines.

"Clay, I am most impressed. You are in command of your own team of warriors." Omi watched in awe as he watched the team of boys tackle each other and run at very fast speeds. He could feel the power and strength in each one as they ran on the field.

Clay chuckled once more and smiled down at his old friend. "They're not warriors Omi, well not exactly. These here boys are football players and I'm their coach."

"Well that certainly explains why we found you at a high school." Dojo said, enjoying the familiar place of his friend's hat. Even in a strange future it felt nice to return to a place that was familiar and made him feel safe. "So what's been happening for you these last twenty years?" he glanced down at his old friend's left hand and saw a gold ban on his left finger, his eyes looking back out at the field at the lookalike son of their old friend. It looks like Kimiko and Raimundo weren't the only ones who had been busy.

The cowboy nodded, hands on his hips as he watched his team practice. "Life's been pretty good. I'm the coach here for the team and a history teacher for the school. And one of the very best if I say so myself," he allowed a prideful grin to overcome his face. "I got hitched a few years back to the prettiest gal I ever saw. Her name's Deana and together we've have two beautiful children together, my boy Ryder who've you already met and our little girl named Rose. Ryder's the quarterback and star of this team. He's seventeen and my little girl Rose is fourteen and editor of her middle school's yearbook." He spoke proudly of his children and their accomplishes.

"Sounds like you've had a pretty good life." Dojo commented, happy to hear that his friend has lived such a good life.

Omi nodded in agreement, "Yes, it sounds like you've lived a very happy life," a frown overtook his face as he thought of his other two teammates. "Kimiko and Raimundo appear to have lived a very happy life as well."

Clay felt himself freeze up at those two names. The names of two people he couldn't help but think about every day of his life. "So I take it you know," he felt a form of shame overtake him as he watched the boy nod. It had been a long time since he left the temple but he still thought about it and his time there. "I reckon you're wanting some answers."

"Yes, I do," Omi looked up at him, hope shining in his eyes. "Please, you must tell me. I must know what has happened during these twenty years. What has happened to cause you and the others to leave the temple? Was it really because of me?" he had to swallow back the lump in his throat as he asked this. There was a part of him, a big part, that was scared to hear the truth. What if what Raimundo said was true and he really was the cause for the others to leave.

"Rai said that?" Clay said, mostly to himself as he thought of their old leader. "Yeah, sounds like him," he held a bitter smile on his face as he spoke next. "A lot has happened Omi. I know you want answers but I can't answer them, not here."

"But then where?"

"Tell you what, after practice how about y'all come home with me? My wife cooks a mean meal and I promise once we got a moment alone I'll tell ya everything that has happened." He promised.

Omi nodded, happy with this agreement. "That is acceptable but I have a question." He looked up at the cowboy, confusion shining brightly on his face. "Why is your wife cooking a mean meal? Would it not be better to cook a happy meal instead?"

Clay couldn't stop himself. After so long of not hearing Omi and his confusion with slang, suddenly hearing it all over again made him burst out with laughter. "I'm sorry little fella. I don't mean to laugh but it's just nice to hear ya speaking like that." He said, a few chuckles still escaping him as he rubbed his confused friend's large head and began to explain why he called his wife's cooking mean.

* * *

Omi had grown used to having his meals surrounded by laughter and noise from him and his friends but even with the four of them he had never heard such a rowdy dinner table then the one he was having with Clay and his family. After football practice they had gone to his house, Ryder asking him all sorts of questions once he realized who Omi and Dojo were. It would seem Clay has shared some of his old temple stories with his family. The minute he stepped through the door of his old friend's house he was bombarded with questions and by the smell of something delicious. His wife Deana was a very beautiful woman with stunning long brown hair and hazel eyes that seemed to glow as she spoke. A petite figure and pale skin that seemed almost out of place in the blazes Texas area. His daughter Rose had a figure like her mother but the face of her father with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes, she wore a cowboy hat that looked a lot like her father's but had pink cowboy boots instead of brown.

As of right now everyone was gathered around the kitchen table, Clay telling his family stories of the many battles they faced the Heylin side and won the Shen Gong Wu. Omi would join in from time to time but for most part he was content to just sit back and observe. He enjoyed himself, watching as Clay interacted with his family and the homey feeling the whole house had. It was a feeling he had become accustom to back at the temple when it was just the four of them. Once again he felt a frown come onto his face as his mind flashed him back to Raimundo.

_"We left because of you."_

Once more pain filled his heart and Omi softly excused himself from the table to step outside.

Clay watched him go, his heart heavy as he watched his old friend leave his home and looking like he had just been kicked. "It seems Raimundo's words still sting." Dojo commented, sitting next to the cowboy. He had seen Omi's behavior ever since they visited the Dragons of Fire and Wind and so far he hadn't gotten any better. "I think it's time you tell him what's happened." Clay couldn't agree more. Excusing himself from his family he allowed Dojo to jump back up on his hat and headed outside to tell Omi everything. But not before grabbing a can of beer first. If he was going to tell this story then he was going to need something extra to help him get through it.

It wasn't hard to find the young Dragon of Water. He was sitting on the porch swing, watching the setting sun with a dejected look on his face. "Clay I do not mean to a downer in the garbage but I cannot get Raimundo's words out of my head. I must know what has caused you all to leave. Was it really because of me?" he looked to his friend, silently begging him to tell him the truth. As much as he was scared he needed to hear what had happened.

Clay couldn't hold back the sigh. Popping open his can and taking a long gulp of the cool beverage as he focused his own gaze on the bright sun that was slowly setting on the ranch. His father and him built the house with their own two hands together. His old home was just a couple miles down the road and it had been Jesse to take over the family's beef ranch. She was doing a good job at it from what he's heard, the girl was finally getting the praise and attention she had always wanted. His father had wanted him to take over the ranch but he had his own dreams. From his times at the temple he enjoyed learning about new things and after meeting so many new people on their adventures he learned that he enjoyed teaching them all that he knew. He had taken every class he could when he was at the temple and even after he left. When he heard a position was being offered at his old high school he had jumped at the chance. But even with his new found joy in teaching he still missed his training and his connection to the Earth only seemed to grow stronger when he moved back home. He had found out that he could express his power for the Earth in teaching the boys at his school football, getting them to understand and use the Earth, much like he does, to work for them and make them grow stronger.

He had always felt strong and powerful so long as his feet were on the ground and he was near the beautiful soil that covered the Earth. But at this moment, explaining what had caused the breakup of their team, he had never felt so weak in his entire life. "Well partner, it's a long story." He took another sip before beginning his tale.


	5. Chapter 5

"Things had been tense for a while. It was right after we defeated Hannibal, Rai was scolding you for not listening to his plan but we could tell that he was just trying to explain to you how worried he was. I'm not sure what Kimiko told you but Hannibal nearly done locked you away with him and it took everything Rai had just to get you away from the monster. You two fought for most of the night, going back and forth at each other like a fox chasing after a chicken in a tiny coop. After that, well things between you two seemed to get worse," Clay had only just started but Omi could already tell that he was not going to enjoy this story. "Things between you two were tense but you guys still got along well. You were able to fight together and have fun. For a while it seemed like everything had gone back to normal. Raimundo and Kimiko had gotten together some time before time and were starting to get pretty serious in their relationship, and I was doing a lot of work for my college classes. We were moving on with our lives and I guess it didn't sit too kindly with you." He turned his blue gaze onto Omi who shook his head.

"I thought you all were forgetting about me," he confessed, his black eyes staring down at his feet that dangled from the ground. "You all seemed so happy and I thought you didn't need me anymore."

"Omi, if you were feeling this way then why didn't you tell us?" Clay couldn't believe what he was hearing. How in the world could Omi possibly think that they were going to forget about him? "We weren't leaving you behind. Just because we were all starting new lives didn't mean we were going to just up and leave without considering your feelings," he wrapped a hand around his shoulder and brought him close to his body, much like he's done for his son when he was younger and was scared of the nightmares that he would have. "We care about you Omi and I promise it was never our intention to make you feel that way."

Omi smiled, the heaving feeling in his chest was finally starting to lighten. "Thank you, my friend." He returned the hug before sliding back into his seat and nodded his head, silently telling him to continue.

"Well it was when we found the very last Shen Gong Wu did it all fall apart."

_/Flashback/_

_"Everyone I am proud to present the very last of the Shen Gong Wu!" Raimundo held up the Imo Gazer in his hands, a wide grin on his face as they successfully brought the last Shen Gong Wu back to the temple._

_"It's so hard to believe that we really did it." Kimiko commented, still awe struck that they really collected them all._

_"It seemed like it would never end." Clay fixed his hat as they all stood around and looked at the very last of the Wu. _

_"And with these bad little thing locked away in the vault our duties as Xiaolin Dragons are officially over." Raimundo passed the Wu towards Master Fung who had come to congratulate them._

_"You have done well my young Dragons. Now that your duties are over you may do as you please with your lives." He told them, giving them a bow before heading off to lock the very last of the Wu up with the rest. _

_"This is still so amazing," Kimiko said with a soft voice, her arms wrapping around Raimundo's waist and holding him close. "It feels almost like a dream."_

_Raimundo returned the hug and smiled into her hair. "I know but it's real. We're finally free to do what we want." He whispered, kissing the top of her head. _

_Omi couldn't hold back the grunt and turned his back on the three. "Well you all sound quite pleased with yourselves." _

_All three were surprised by this behavior. They thought for sure he would be just as excited about this as they were. "Uh...Omi? You ok there partner?" Clay asked, looking at his little friend in concern._

_"I am just fine but I will be better when you all leave." He replied in a bitter tone. _

_This truly shocked them. "What is your problem?" Raimundo stepped out of his girlfriend's embrace to stand behind Omi. "Why are you acting like this? We all thought you'd be happy about finally completing out mission." He knew Omi could be sensitive sometimes but he saw no reason for the little guy to be acting in such a way._

_Omi turned around, black eyes staring up in fierce green ones. "Why should I be happy. You are all are giving off enough happiness about leaving for me so I see no point in behaving in such a foolish manner." _

_Raimundo bared his teeth, hands balling into fists at this. "Omi, what is your problem?" he snarled, glaring down at the yellow monk. He had never once seen the little guy act in such a manner and frankly he didn't like the sudden attitude change. _

_"My problem is that for these past few years I was forced to put up with you and your incompetence. How someone like you became leader when they don't even respect the Xiaolin way is bewildering. All you have been talking about since we found the Imo Gazer is how our duties are over and you can leave the temple," Omi pointed an accusing finger at him, his face set in a deep frown that didn't seem to be lifting anytime soon. "Of course I should not be surprised. After all you left us once before so it should not surprise me that you would be so eager to do it again." _

_That was the last straw. Something in Raimundo snapped and he jumped at Omi, tackling him to the ground and the two began to let out their frustrations on each other. The two boys grunted and snarled at each other as they rolled on the ground. They weren't just trying to show off and impress the others with their skills, they were really trying to hurt each other. _

_"You guys, cut it out." Kimiko and Clay ran over to pull them both a part before they really hurt themselves. _

_"Just stop and take a breather," Clay grabbed Raimundo off of Omi and held him back, Kimiko doing the same as the small monk thrashed in her arms. "Now buddy you need to cool it before you end up doin' something yer gonna regret." _

_Raimundo didn't take kindly to this and jumped out of his friend's hold. "What's with you guys. You heard what he said, you should be just as mad about this as I am." He glared and pointed at Omi who had calmed down and was merely staring blankly at the angry Brazilin. _

_"We're upset to Rai but that's no reason to just act all crazy." Kimiko said softly, hoping she could calm her boyfriend down enough where they could all talk about this. "Just control your temper so we can talk about this." _

_"And suddenly this is my fault?" he cried, shocked at what she was saying. "You're my girlfriend, you out of all people should be on my side!"_

_"I am on your side," she let go of Omi, hands on her hips as she stood in front of her raging boyfriend. "But just because I'm on your side doesn't mean I'm just going to stand back and watch as you fight with Omi." _

_"And why not. You heard what he said," once again his green eyes glared into the black ones that seemed to be accusing him of something. "If he was really our friend he would never act this way." _

_"What is wrong Raimundo? Do you not like it when one of your friends betrays you?" Omi stood completely still, his face blank of any emotions as he spoke. "It hurts, does it not? When one of your friends betrays you." _

_Raimundo growled and made another attempt to jump at Omi but was held back by the other two. Clay grabbing his arms and Kimiko pushing him back. "Rai, you need to calm down and Omi you need to apologize. I don't know what's gotten into you today but you're acting very rude."_

_"I will not apologize," Omi shook his head and set his glaze on the black-haired Japanese girl. "I see no reason to apologize to a traitor. Just as I see no reason why Master Fung chose a girl to become a Xiaolin Warrior." _

_Kimiko felt like she had just been slapped in the face. Not once has she ever heard Omi speak like this. He may have made rude comments about her being a girl, but anything to this degree. Not once has he ever said anything about not being good enough to be a warrior just because she was born a girl. Tears stung in her eyes at this but she refused to let them fall. "Omi, you have five seconds to apologize before I burn that giant moronic head of yours." She growled, one hand lighting with fire to prove that her threat was real._

_"You guys, knock it off," Clay finally let go of Raimundo and got in front of the two angry warriors. "Look, I get that the little guy is saying some pretty means tuff but remember this is Omi. We can't just be attacking our friend." _

_"Clay is as wise as always," Omi now set his gaze on the tall blonde cowboy that stood before him. A perfect match for his old man kung-fu." _

_Clay sucked in a deep breath, counting backwards from ten to calm himself. He was not going to let those insults get to him and make him lose his cool. "Omi, I don't know what's going on but you need to stop it before you do something that you will regret." He bent down to the young monk, pointing a finger at him and warning him of just how far he was going. If he kept this up then the consequences would be disastrous._

_"No, I believe I will not." Omi slapped Clay's hand away and stalked off, leaving the three behind and headed for his room. _

_"That little..." Raimundo let out a low growl, kicking the dirt beneath him in hopes to take out his anger. "I can't believe he is acting this way just because we said we were going back to our old lives." _

_"It just doesn't seem like Omi." Kimiko shook her head, still fighting back the tears as she watched her boyfriend glare at the spot where their friend once stood. _

_"It doesn't," Clay had a thoughtful look on his face as he watched the young boy walk away. "Maybe we should have been a li'l more considerate of his feelings." _

_"Are you serious?" Raimundo gaped at him, looking at the cowboy like he was crazy. "He insulted us with everything he's got and you're saying we were the insensitive ones."_

_"All I'm saying is that you seemed pretty happy about our quest ending and that probably hurt his feelings." Clay said, hoping to reason with the angry Wind Dragon but his words didn't have the effects he had hoped._

_"So once again it's my fault." He clenched his fists, trying to hold back as much anger as he could but he was beginning to lose the battle. _

_Clay frowned, getting tired of this behavior. "Now, I never said that." _

_"But you meant it," Raimundo snapped back, turning his back on his friend. "Well if that how everyone feels then maybe it is better if I leave."_

_"Rai, you can't." Kimiko ran over, grabbing his hand and trying to stop him. _

_"Yes, I can and I will," Raimundo shook his hand free of her grip and turned his head away from her gaze. At the moment he couldn't bring himself to look at her. "This always happens, something bad goes down and somehow it's always my fault. Well I'm sick and tired of it." _

_"Raimundo, you know we don't think that way." Kimiko tried once again to convince him but her cries didn't reach him._

_"Yeah, you're acting crazier than a rampaging bull on a hot summer's day." Clay tried to stop the Dragon of Wind himself but it wasn't working. Soon the three began to argue and fight, each saying hurtful words they would have never even dreamed of sing to the others before this had happened. _

_/End Flashback/_

"Soon after our big fight Raimundo left the temple and Kimiko followed not to long after. I stuck around for another day and talked with Master Fung but then I left too," he had finished his beer, crushing the can in his hand and stared at the now dark sky. "I haven't heard from the others since that fight and I haven't tried to contact 'em either. I don't know what they're doin' or how everyone is but it sounds like Raimundo still holds a grudge." He threw the can in the trashcan on the side of his house and sighed, leaning back on the porch swing and looked down at the yellow monk. He felt his heart break when he saw the tears falling freely down the young boys face.

"I...I cannot believe this," Omi chocked out, shaking his head to try and block out the words he had just heard. "How could I have said that? I would never say such things. I do not consider Raimundo a traitor, or question Kimiko for being a Xiaolin Dragon just because she is a girl, and I admire your calm and patiences that comes with your style of fighting. You cannot be telling me the truth!" he cried, hands covering his ears to block out anymore lies. He didn't want to believe it, couldn't believe, that what Clay was telling him the truth. But what reason would he have to lie. Not once has the cowboy ever done anything to prove that he had any ill-intentions towards him and he trusts the Dragon of Earth with his life. "Clay, what have I done?" the tears kept coming. If it is true about what his friend said than he had caused this terrible future to happen.

"I don't know little buddy," Clay once again putting a comforting hand on the young boys shoulder and held him close, letting him cry. "I still wonder about what happened that day all the time but for the life of me I can't figure it out." He wished he could more to comfort the boy but at this point all he could do was sit there and let him cry.

Omi cried, his small arms holding tightly to his large friend and welcoming the kind gesture that he was being offered. "I must fix the future," he wiped away the tears, determination burning in his eyes. "This is not what I want to happen. I wish for all of us to remain friends forever. I do not want you all to hate me, even if I do deserve it."

"Omi, we don't hate you," Clay reassured him, offering him a kind smile.

"Maybe you and Kimiko don't, but I know that Raimundo does and I cannot blame him." He now understood the Dragon of Wind's anger towards him and frankly he couldn't blame him.

"You're wrong," Clay held him close, hugging the poor boy just like he does for his children whenever they feel upset or scared. "None of us could ever hate you."

"But Raimundo-"

"Is probably still hurt and angry at what you said and maybe even a little angry at himself for the way he acted," Clay stopped him before he could go any further with those awful thoughts. "We all are just confused about what caused you to act that way but not in a million years could we ever hate ya."

Omi looked up at him with big hopeful eyes. "Really?"

"I swear on the pride of being a cowboy." He tipped his hat, showing that his words were genuine and true.

Omi smiled, returning the hug. "Thank you my friend." He had hope again. He still was unsure about so much that has happened in this future but he swore on his honor of being a Xiaolin Dragon of Water that he would fix whatever mistakes he has made. "Now that I know what has happened I can continue on my quest to defeat the great evil."

Now it Clay's turn to be confused. "Uh...evil?" he cocked his head to the side, wondering what his little friend could be talking about.

Omi nodded eagerly, "Yes, my future self sent me a message, telling me about a great evil that is fast approaching to take over this world."  
Clay could only shake his head. "Omi, I have no idea what in sam hill of Texas you're talking about."

"I know, Kimiko told me all about your adventures in defeating the Heylin side but I also know there is another evil out there and I must stop it," he got out of the hold from his friend and looked up at the night sky, determination shining in his eyes. "I know that is still much that I do not know but first I musts top this evil before it completely destroys the future."

"Still a determines as ever, I see," Clay smiled, glad to see that his little friend was feeling better before sighing. "Omi, I'd like to help you but I got me a family now and I can't just up and leave 'em."

"I understand," Omi nodded, showing that he did not feel bad about his friend's decision. "Kimiko told me the same thing and I understand that you are all needed with your families."

"Thanks Omi," he smiled at the yellow skinned monk, slightly amazed how someone so young could also be so mature. "So Kimiko got herself a family? I'm gonna assume with Raimundo." he grinned, wanting to know more about his friends.

"You would be right, my friend," Dojo looked down, speaking for the first time since this whole things started. He saw no reason for him to talk or interrupt Clay. The Dragon of Earth had grown-up into a very kind and understanding man, even more than he was in the past. "Kimiko is actually pregnant with baby number five and from what I saw she looked ready to pop any day now."

Clay whistled and grinned, "Seems like those two have been busy these past few years," he chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest and thought back on the couple that seemed attached to the hip the last time he saw them. "Not that I'm too surprised. Raimundo always did say he wanted a big family and it looks like he got himself one."

"Family is very important," Omi said, jumping off the porch swing, the light of the moon shining down on him. "You all have taught me that. Just how important it is to have a family and to be there for each other." He motioned for Dojo to come with him and without any hesitation the green Dragon jumped off the cowboy's hat and was next to the yellow monk in a matter of seconds. "I promise my dear friend that I will do all I can to defeat this evil so that you and everyone's families may be safe." And with that said Dojo transformed and the two were off. They still had a job to complete and they would finish it no matter what. They would protect their friends and their families and then once this was all over they would do set the future right. Omi does not know what caused his future self to behave in such a way but he vowed he would get to the bottom of it and stop it from ever happening. He cared about his friends, to him they were his family and he refused to lose his family as second time. He would save his future and his friend's future as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Omi flew through the open sky on top of Dojo's head, his eyes staring straight ahead of him. He had just left his friend Clay's home and was now heading back towards the Xiaolin temple. His goal had been set, he would fight this evil and then he would return to the past and make sure that he would not lose his friends. There was a part of him that couldn't accept what Clay had told him. There was just no way he could have done such a thing. He cared for his friends to much to ever say such things and cause this mess to happen.

"So why are we going back to the temple?" Dojo asked, confused to the sudden change of plans. He thought for sure after learning everything that happened he would try even harder to convince the others to join him. "I mean if there is something out there then wouldn't it be better to have the whole team back together?" he was worried, not just for himself but for Omi as well. Sure the little guy was strong but if his future self, who had probably only gotten stronger in time, couldn't beat this evil then what chance did his past self have?

"As much as I would like to have my friends fight by my side I cannot ask them to put their lives at risk." He didn't want to show it but he was nervous. He has never fought without the help of his friends but now he would have to go into battle alone and it frightened him. He gulped down the lump forming in his throat, trying to calm himself and make a plan. He didn't many Shen Gong Wu on him but he could always get more once he got back to the temple but would it be enough? If he could just find his future self and learn more about this evil then maybe he could actually come up with a plan. "I must find the future me and learn more about this evil."

"One problem, future Omi seems to M.I.A at the moment." Dojo reminded him. "And we can't use the compass to locate him. It won't work with you nearby." The compass was meant to find the Xiaolin Dragons but with Omi already here the compass would be useless in finding his future self.

"So then what can we do?" Omi groaned, racking his brain for some sort of plan to help them. If they didn't find future Omi then they would never learn what this great evil was until it was too late. He hated not knowing what was going on and now he was really starting to regret not asking his friends to come with him on this time traveling adventure. If they had been together than perhaps they could come up with a plan together to find future Omi and fight this evil.

Dojo looked behind him and saw just how hard Omi was trying to come up with a plan. He wished there was more he could do but he was just as clueless as him. He had no idea what they could do but he wish he did. He wanted to say something to cheer the kid up but the looming shadow that appeared over them stopped that thought and put them both on high alert. They flew towards the shadow, getting ready to fight if they had to and gasped when they saw the giant jet that was flying with them. A pure black jet that seemed the size of two football fields flew by, the sounds of the engine and jets booming in the open sky. Suddenly the doors open and a man in a black suit was motioning for them to come inside.

Not sure what else to do Dojo flew towards the jet, dropping Omi off first before shrinking down and jumping inside himself. With the door now shut the noise had died down and soft jazz music could be heard playing inside the jet. "Where are we?" Omi questioned the man in the suit but he received no answer from the man. Ignoring his rude behavior Omi and Dojo walked around the jet, admiring its size. It was lined up with a bar, couches, a giant flat screen TV, and more. It looked amazing and two were fascinated by the look.

"Nice place," Dojo whistled, awestruck by the fancy jet. Whoever own this had to be very wealthy.

"Yes, it is truly amazing," Omi nodded in agreement, he had never seen such a sight before. "But this still does not tell me where we are."

"You're on my private jet."

The two gasped at this voice, an irritatingly familiar voice that they had hoped not to run into during their time traveling. "Jack Spicer!" Omi got into a fighting stance, ready to defend himself against any type of attack or tricks the man might pull.

"Calm down, cue ball." Jack waved him off, rolling his eyes at the young boy. Much like the others Jack had also matured in the last twenty years. His bright red hair was still spiky but in a more professional manner. He no longer had the eye makeup on but he was just as pale as the last time they had seen him. He wore a black suit with a gray undershirt and matching blank pants and shoes. The jacket was left open and his famous yellow goggles were no longer around his head but now hung lousy around his neck. "I'm not here to fight you."

"And why should I believe you?" Omi was not going to let him trick him into a sense of security. Even if Kimiko said he had given up being evil a long time ago doesn't mean he has to trust him.

"Because I'm actually trying to help you," he leaned one arm against the couch he was sitting on, waving off his men so they could leave him alone. "I know it sounds surprising but it's true."

"You are as tricky as ever Spicer but I will not let you make a foot out of me." Omi cried, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Jack sigh, running a hand through his hair. "You mean make a fool out of you," he wasn't surprised when the yellow monk blushed and took out his notepad to write down the slang he got messed up. "Still as clueless as ever I see," he mumbled, mostly to himself. "I get it, you're used to the old me but you heard Kimiko I gave all that stuff up a while ago."

Omi glared, eyes hardening at this. "And how do you know what Kimiko told me?" he was even more suspicious of the man.

Jack grinned, in his hand was a TV remote and with a click of a button his flat screen turned on and it showed the Xiaolin temple. "I may have given up being evil but I'm not stupid. I planted hidden cameras in your little temple. I saw you two come from the past and have been secretly watching you for the past few days."

"And why would you need to do this?" Omi frowned, crossing his arms and demanding an explanation.

"Business," he replied calmly with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'm one of the top CEOs in the country and I can't have some evil like Wuya or Chase try and take that away from me, so I figured I should keep an eye on things just in case," with the use of his remote he changed the picture and showed Omi's future self creating the pod message. "And lucky for you that I did or else you would never know what happened to your future self." He pressed play and they watched as future Omi used the Denshi Bunny and Spirent's Tail to send the pod into the past. Suddenly he fell to the ground, arms holding his chest as he cried out in pain before a portal opened behind him and he was sucked in.

Dojo gasped, nearly dropping his bottle of soda. "That looked a portal to the Yin-Yang world." He said, taking a sip through his purple straw.

Jack Spicer raised an eyebrow at the Dragon, "Did you get that from the bar?"

Dojo looked sideways, not meeting the man's eyes. "Maybe..." he took another sip.

Omi stared at the screen, mind replaying everything he had just seen. He couldn't believe what he just saw but the proof was right there in front of him. Now he knows what happened to his future self. "We must return to the temple at once." He said, making the two jump at his sudden outburst.

"Relax, we're heading there right now." Jack told him, leaning back into his seat.

"Good," Omi nodded, eyes still looking at the screen. "Jack there is something I must ask of you to do. You must promise that after we reach the temple you and your men will leave at once."

Jack looked surprised at this. "Why?" did the kid still think he was evil and would try something. Honestly if he really wanted to try something he would have done it a long time ago but he lost his interest in gathering the Shen Gong Wu and trying to take over the world. He found it more comfort in ruling a very successful company instead.

"Because, the evil we are facing is at the temple." Omi answered him, body growing still as he took in a few deep breathes. If he was really going to do this than he needed to be ready for the battle that was sure to come. He never imagined it would come out this way but the proof was presented to him and he had no reason to doubt. _"Everything makes sense now." _With this thought in mind he sat himself down and began to mediate. He would need to prepare himself for this fight and if he wasn't properly prepared than the outcome could be disastrous.

Not knowing what else to say Jack could only nod and silently waved to him men to continue on with their course. He wasn't sure what caused the kid to suddenly act so strange but he knew he had no reason to doubt him. History reminded him of how time and time again when the kid's instincts came in handy and usually helped him win in the end. Yet even knowing this he still felt fear start to climb up into his chest as they made their way to the Xiaolin temple.

* * *

Omi walked through the empty walkway of the temple, eyes staring straight ahead as he placed himself in the same spot as where his future self had been last seen. "I thank you for giving a ride here Jack Spicer but I must ask you to leave, immediately." He knew there wasn't much time left.

"Look if you're worried about me taking the Shen Gong Wu you can relax. I have no more interest in those things." He told him, hoping it would lighten the kid's mood and get him to trust him a bit more. He was helping him after all so he felt he deserved some type of respect.

"I believe you," Omi told him, eyes scanning the temple and his body tensing. "I am merely trying to save you."

Jack looked at him like he grew a second head. "Save me? From what?" There was nothing there. His cameras weren't picking up anything and he didn't see or hear anything around.

Suddenly a portal opened and out stepped the Chi monster of the Yin-Yang world.

Jack Spicer and Dojo screamed, both jumping in fear and holding each other. "From that," Omi jumped into action, getting out his Shimo staff and calling for its power. The monster was strong, very strong and was able to defend off his attacks with ease. It cried out, jumping to attack but Omi was faster and was able to dodge it's attack. "We must get it back into the Yin-Yang world." Omi told his two onlookers who were still cowering in fear.

"You got it kid." Dojo knew he didn't have time to be scared. There was only so much Omi could do before the monster got the better of him and sucked out his Chi. Dragging Spicer with him the two ran off to the vault to get the Wu they needed.

With them gone Omi now could focus solely on the monster and not have to worry about Dojo or Jack getting hurt. He transformed his staff in lengthas he fought off the beast, landing a hit and sending it flying. It didn't stay down long, with a fierce roar the Chi monster jumped back at Omi with its claws out. Omi was able to dodge the attack with ease but was blindsided by a swift kick to his chest and was sent flying into the temple's wall. A low groan escaped his lips as his body screamed in pain from the attack but it wasn't over yet. The Chi creature jumped at him again and Omi had just barely blocked its attack with his Shimo staff. He held it back but the creature was strong and angry, its teeth bared and claws pushing against the weapon that held it back. Omi held in the cry of pain that wanted to escape him, he may have been able to hold off the creature but it was strong and pushing him further into the wall, making the pieces of stone pierce his skin. The creatures tongue entered his ear and finally releasing the cry of pain he wailed as the his Chi was slowly being sucked out him.

"Sphere of Yun!"

As crazy as it sounds Omi had never been happier to see Jack Spicer than he was right now. He had locked away the creature and had freed him from its attack. With a grunt he fell to the ground, his body wanting nothing more than to roll over and have him rest but he couldn't do that. Their battle was nowhere near over.

"Yin Yang Yo-Yo!" Dojo used the two Wu and with the help of Spicer pushed the creature back into the Yin-Yang world.

"Thank you for your help," Omi had to use the wall to stand and he felt light headed but he wasn't about to give up. He still had much more to do. "But I'm afraid our battle is not yet over." He nearly lost his footing but Dojo caught him just in time.

"Maybe not, but you need to rest." Dojo sat him down, letting him lean against the wall.

"But I cannot not. I must get ready for the next attack. I am the only one who can fight this evil." He tried to push back but he was too dizzy to muster his strength.

Dojo motioned for Jack to come over and hold Omi. "No, you're not," he transformed into his larger form and took off flying.

"Where are you going?" Omi cried, watching as his friend took off into the sky.

"To get help!" Dojo called back, flying towards the only people he knew that could help them.

"Who is he getting?" Jack didn't get what just happened. He just watched the Dragon leave them both behind to get some help but who could he get that could help them.

"It does not matter. They won't come." Omi didn't bother getting out of Jack's hold. He knew he was weak and needed to rest. He had to get his strength back if he was going to fight the evil that was coming. The Chi creature was only there to distract them, he was sure of it. That's why despite his desires he allowed Jack Spicer to carry him inside the temple where he could get healed. _"I must hurry and gather my strength." _He had to recover fast. There were running out of time.

They had just made it inside the temple when another portal opened up but it wasn't the Chi creature that appeared. A black smog was seeping out of the portal, covering the Earth. The sky darken, creating a blood red sky and dark clouds, the plants dying almost instantly as the smog covered them and the animals falling one after another. The world was being taken over by evil and they had front row seats of this horror show.

"What in the world is that!" Jack cried, trying to keep his legs from shaking but he couldn't help but whimper and bite his fingernails in fear.

"I am not sure," Omi whispered, eyes staring at the portal. His enemy was just beyond there and if he was up to it he would go in there and fight but he was too weak to even stand at this point. But once he was better he would go in there and put a stop to this evil, for good.

* * *

Clay looked out at the sky as it turned a blood red. The Earth was crying to him, telling him of the pain and suffering it was forced to endure. Omi had been right, there was a great evil out there and he was seeing its plan in action. His hands clenched as he felt the Earth give another cry of pain as more of it was being covered in darkness. Soon the whole world would be covered and all he was doing was just standing around and watching it happen. He kicked the dirt beneath his feet, grunting at his stupidity. If only they hadn't had that fight all those years ago. They could have prevented this mess from happening. But it was happening and there was nothing he could do about it. He left the temple, he gave up the Xiaolin ways. He hasn't trained or used his element in years. There was no way he could fight against someone threatening their world.

"Clay," he looked behind him and saw his family had all gathered around. Their eyes shining bright with worry. But for him or for their world? "You know what's happening, don't you?" his wife asked, her hands on both of their children.

He nodded, "Yeah, I reckon I do." He knew this was the work of that evil Omi had told him about but there was nothing he could do. He was no longer a warrior.

Suddenly a shadow appeared above him and his family. Putting up his fists he faced up, ready to defend his family at all cost but sighed in relief at the sight of the oncoming Dragon. "Dojo, what's going on?" he asked but nearly fell over when he saw that the Dragon was alone. "Where's Omi?"

"He's back at the temple. He was attacked by a Chi creature from the Yin-Yang world." Dojo told his old friend, floating just above ground.

"But that's not possible. That things is supposed to be guarding Hannibal Bean," he stopped, realization suddenly taking over. "You don't think-"

"Look, I don't know what's going on but what I do know is that Omi needs help," he flew in closer, pointing at his back for the Earth Dragon to get on. "He can't do this alone. He needs your help."

Clay wanted too, he really _really_ wanted too but he couldn't do it. "Dojo, I can't. My family, they-"

"Want you to go," Deana stepped forward, wrapping her arms around her husband's neck and smiling up at him. "Clay ever since we've met you've done nothing but talk about the Xiaolin temple and Shen Gong Wu and your old friends. I know it's your duty to save this world and I know as the Xiaolin Warrior and as my husband that you are not someone who just sits on the sidelines and watches things happen."

"But Deana, I can't just leave you and the kids here," he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. "Who knows what kinds of creatures could attack. You guys could get hurt or worst." He refused to let anything happen to his family.

"Then we'll come with you." Ryder stepped forward, making a fist and grinning at his father. "We know you can do it dad."

"He's right daddy. You're super strong and only you can help your friend save the world." Rose came next, encouraging her father to fight for their world.

Clay smiled. Never had he been so grateful in his entire life to have such luck to have a great family. "Thank you." He was indeed a lucky man. He had the best family in the world and with their support he was off to fight evil. Jumping onto Dojo's back the Bailey family flew off into the dark sky, flying at top speed and heading for their next destination.

"Where to now, Dojo?" Clay asked, watching as they flew through the sky. He had been flying long enough to know that this wasn't the direction towards China.

"Next stop, Brazil."

* * *

Kimiko stood outside on the porch, hands gripping the railing as she looked at the darken sky. She couldn't believe this was happening again. They had finally defeated evil so long ago but now it was back and trying to destroy their world. "Oh Omi," she rubbed her stomach, the baby inside her seemed to sense the disturbance as well and was restless. "What do we do?" she never felt so helpless before in her entire life. Their world was being taken over by evil but here she was just standing there and watching it happen. She knew that it wasn't just the pregnancy stopping her. Even if she wasn't pregnant she doubted she would be able to go. She had her family to think about, she couldn't just leave her children to defend themselves.

It didn't help that she knew if had gone it would cause problems for her and Raimundo. She didn't want that. She loved her husband and she hated it when they fought. That one big fight when their team disbanded broke her heart. She had thought for sure it was the end of their relationship but then the letter came, telling her that even if they weren't Xiaolin Warriors anymore he still loved her. The two had stayed in contact after that, she would visit him if her school was on break and he would come visit her in Japan if his circus had given him time off. They had a lot of good times together over the years but it was evident to both of them that they missed the temple and their friends. She had brought up their old days only once but he refused to hear her out.

She never brought up the topic again. It was obvious that he was still upset about how things ended and she didn't want to cause problems for them so she never mentioned it again. They were so happy together and she didn't want to ruin their relationship. She had moved out to Brazil right after she graduated college to work for a marketing company. She loved her father's gaming business but it just wasn't for her. She had fallen in love with advertising so now she was the CEO of a top marketing company that produced commercials and even movies for products and more. They lived together as soon as she moved out there and within a few short months they had gotten married and started their family.

It was still amazing that twenty had passed since the start of their adventure. They had gone through so much and she loved her life but she had one big regret that had never left her. She regretted not doing more to keep them all together. She missed being a Xiaolin Warrior and everyday she wishes she had done more to stop them all from leaving the temple.

"You look deep in thought." She jumped when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her body, bot expecting the sudden embrace, but instantly relaxed when she realized who it was.

"Evil is taking over the world and you expect me not to thin about itk." She placed her hands over his and held tight. She was worried for their family and what was happening to their world.

"I know, so much is happening down at the station. Everyone is in a panic." Raimundo had to watch as the citizens and police force were put in a state of panic at the sudden occurrence. He was the only one that seemed to be focusing and staying calm during the whole situation. He had been on duty when this all started and after finally calming his fellow officers down and making sure the city was in well hands he raced home. He was worried for his family and for Kimiko, she was pregnant and couldn't defend herself. He has been through this so many times that he knows when evil takes over their minions usually show up to cause chaos.

"Can you blame them," her eyes never left the sky as they spoke. She had reassured their kids that everything would be alright but she wasn't so sure. She has seen this scenario happen before in the past but it was always the four of them who had defeated evil. Now it was just Omi and not even the future one, but the one from twenty years in the past. Could their world really be saved. "Raimundo, we have to do something." She turned around, facing her husband. She knew what needed to be done and she couldn't avoid the subject anymore.

"Kim, we can't. We're not Xiaolin Dragons anymore." Raimundo told her, shaking his head at her idea.

"But we can if we wanted too," she would not back down. She has been avoiding this fight for years but they didn't have that privilege anymore. "We may have left the temple but we never stopped being Xiaolin Warriors. I know you know that I'm right."

Raimundo turned away, eyes staring out at the ocean and frowned when he felt the wind blowing past him. Even after he left the temple he was always connected with the wind. It was telling him of the danger that was approaching and reminding him that he was the only one with the power to stop it. But old wounds kept him from moving on and he tried to block out the wind's words but today it was fighting back more than usual. He was still angry at Omi for saying such things to him. Only Kimiko knew how seventieths he was about the topic of him joining sides with Wuya. He hated being reminded of what had to be his stupidest mistake ever. Hearing that Omi still considered him to be a traitor had hurt him. It stung to know that one of his closes friend had never regained his trust in him after that and hearing all those insults made him snap. His feelings took over and he couldn't handle it anymore. He didn't want to be in a place where he wasn't wanted and even if it hurt him to leave the temple behind, it hurt even more knowing his close friend didn't see him as nothing more than a guy who could go over to the dark side at any time.

"I know you're still upset but it time to put the past behind us," she grabbed his face, making him look at her. "We can't just pretend it never happened. If we do that then the world is doomed," she brought his forehead down to hers, kissing his nose as she did. "You told me that you wanted to become a police officer because you loved fighting for the good side and because you loved helping people. Raimundo you were born to protect this world just like I was and if we don't do something then there won't be a world for us or our children." She put his hand on her stomach, their child kicking was increasing, telling its parents to do something to protect their future.

Raimundo stared into the crystal blue eyes of his wife, his heart beating loudly and telling him what he needed to do. Grabbing the phone from his pocket he dialed the station. "Chief, I think I know what's causing all this and I'm gonna put a stop to it." He shut the phone before his boss could say anything. "Come on, my Dragon of Fire. Let's go kick some evil butt."

Kimiko smiled, she was so proud of him and so happy that they were doing this. "That's my brave Dragon of Wind." She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him. It was a magical moment, it always was whenever wind and fire met. Their elements completed each other, gave the other strength. They were so much like their elements, maybe that was why they were together because like their elements they belonged together.

The two stayed that way for a while before breaking apart, they had a job to do. "So how do we get back to the temple?" he asked. He knew none of the flights were flying out and they didn't have any Shen Gong Wu to help them. Not to mention they couldn't leave their kids behind.

Kimiko wasn't sure either but at the sight of something flying towards them she knew their question had been answered. "Oh, I don't think that'll be a problem." She pointed towards the oncoming Dragon and her smile widen in size when she saw the familiar blonde riding on its back.

Their team was back and with their combined efforts they would defeat evil and save this world. Together.


	7. Chapter 7

Omi couldn't take his eyes off the sky. His dark orbs kept searching the empty skies for his green Dragon friend. It had a couple of hours since Dojo took off, claiming he would get them help. He tried to keep the hope from growing in his chest, he knew his friends would not come. Even if they weren't still upset with what happened with his future self he knew they wouldn't leave their families. They were parents and had children to think about. They could no longer just go off and fight whenever they want too, they had their families to think about and their futures. He didn't have the right to ask them to leave all that behind to fight a dangerous battle.

"Alright, so I got all the Wu you wanted but the only one I couldn't find was the Sapphire Dragon." Jack walked out into the courtyard with a bag full of Shen Gong Wu that he would use to help aid him in his fight.

"I had a feeling it would be," he replied, eyes still focusing on the sky. He had a pretty good feeling where the Sapphire Dragon was and who had used it. "Thank you for your help but I must ask you again to leave this place. The longer you stay the more danger you are putting yourself in." he knew that the final battle was coming soon and it wouldn't end pretty.

Jack scoffed at this, "Yeah, I got it. Once your little Dragon comes back with the reinforcements I'm gone."

"They will not come," Omi shook his head at this. No matter how much he hoped he knew they wouldn't come. "My friends all have families to think about. They must worry about protecting them instead of joining me in battle," he sighed, hands clenching into fists as another wave of pain attacked his heart. "Besides they left this temple because of me. They will not return."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that fight. Man, I've never seen you guys look so angry before," Jack shoved his hands in his pockets as he recalled that day when he watched that famous fight from the safety of his home. He had never seen the four of them fight so badly before in his life. It had surprised him even more when he saw the other three leave the temple and then after a few weeks he realized none of them were coming back. "I guess you can't blame them for holding a grudge. You were a pretty big jerk," the words he spoke were only adding salt to the very large wound that was over Omi's heart. "Even when you were on the Heylin side I don't think I've ever heard you talk like that. You kind of reminded me of how Hannibal Bean would talk when he was facing you guys in battle."

Omi found this part interesting. "I reminded you of Hannibal?" he turned his gaze on Jack, his mind suddenly spinning.

Jack nodded, "Yeah, I could just imagine that evil little bean talking when you were insulting your friends." He told him. He had many encounters with Hannibal when he was still hunting Shen Gong Wu and he's never heard anyone talk the way he does. When he talked down to his opponents he knew exactly what to say, how to say it, and when to say it. He hated to admit it but he was impressed with his verbal skills.

"This is most..." Omi felt like he had just shut down. His mind seemed to burst and now he was left a total blank. "...interesting?" he wasn't sure what to make of it but it left him thinking and wondering even more about his future self.

Jack, finally, seeming to realize that maybe his little talk with the young monk wasn't going so well so he decided to try and change the topic. "So do you really think you can take this evil whatever-it-is by yourself?"

Omi looked at the bag of Wu besides him, his hand reached inside his robe to take out his favorite Shen Gong Wu. The Orb of Tornami has never failed him before but he had a feeling that for this fight it just might. "I do not know." He truly didn't know if he would be able to win this fight. All he knew what that he couldn't just stand by and do nothing. He was a Xiaolin Warrior and it was his duty to protect this world from any evil that threatens it.

"Isn't that just more of a reason to call the others?" Jack didn't understand this kid. If he was so unsure about this fight than why not get his friends to help him? It made much more sense to go in with some backup, the Wu could only help you do so much.

"Perhaps but as I said before, they will not come and I will not make them come." Omi was getting tired of having the same argument over and over. He would not make them come and that was final.

"You really think they would let the world end because of one stupid fight that happened over twenty years ago?" Jack was flabbergasted. He was used to the overly confident and always bragging Xiaolin Dragon, not this one who seemed to be second guessing his every move.

"I do not know and I no longer wish to talk on this subject," Omi turned around, arms crossed and a stubborn look now adorned his face. "Now I will kindly ask you to suck up your lips and stop talking about this subject."

"It's seal your lips," Jack corrected him. Twenty years had passed and if there was one thing he learned over time is that Omi, past or future, will never learn slang. He had videos to prove it. "And alright I won't mention it again," he said with a grin before continuing again, making Omi groan and now making him regret jumping in his jet. "But I will add in this one last thing. I've seen you guys kick evil butt so many times I'm amazed there isn't a permanent footprint of all four of your feet. You guys always seemed so unbeatable and I could never figure out your secret. Was it your marital art skills, or that you had more Wu, or because of your powers? I questioned it for years but then I realized that yeah you were strong but you guys were unbeatable when you were together."

Omi felt his eyes water over with unshed tears. Since the start of Jack Spicer's speech he felt the tears come but he refused to let them fall. For if they fell then so would his resolve and then he would not be able to stop himself from calling his friends. "More than anything I want my friends with me. I know we are strong together but..." He bite his lip, forcing back all his feelings and desires. "I cannot ask them to risk their lives for me."

Jack wanted to retort. He knew with this attitude Omi would never win but his words died on his lips at the sight of the giant green Dragon and what was on his back. "I don't think you have too." He pointed towards the sky and grinned when he heard the gasp escaping from Omi's gapping mouth.

He was dreaming. He had to be. There was no way that Dojo was flying with his friends and their families. It just wasn't possible.

"Omi!"

But it was possible. His friends had returned. "My friends!" he couldn't hold himself back. With the biggest smile he has ever worn he ran towards them with open arms.

Clay was the first to jump down and happily welcomed the embrace of his little friend. "Now ya didn't think we'd really leave ya out in the good, did ya?" he rubbed his large yellow head. He would admit to wondering about hid decision but all his doubts disappeared at the sight of Omi and the temple.

"But your families..." Omi was happy to see his friends but confused as to why they had come and brought with them their families.

"We're Xiaolin Dragons and nothing can ever change that." Kimiko spoke up next and with the help of Raimundo she was able to get off the giant Dragon.

Omi grinned at her but he became still at the sight of Raimundo. He wasn't sure what the Dragon of Wind was feeling right now. Jumping out of Clay's hold he walked in front of the brunette and looked up into his emerald eyes.

Raimundo saw this and could only smile. He should have known that Omi would act this way. "Let's do this, Dragon of Water?" he bowed to the young boy, grinning.

Omi returned the smile and gave him a bow in return. "I am most glad to have you by my side my friends." He was truly happy. He had his friends with him, they forgave him and were willing to fight with him. Maybe their future was doomed after all.

"So this is the Xiaolin temple?" Ryder whistled at the sight, impressed with the structure and look of the whole place.

"It's the perfect spot for my next project." Rose wished she had thought to grab her camera. She had so many ideas for this place.

"Mama, did you and Papa really fall in love here?" Reina asked, a slight frown on her face. Whenever her parents told her the story of how they met she always imagined a more romantic place.

"It looks like something out of a bad drama show." Pedro looked over the temple and wondered how his parents learned how to kick butt from a place that looks like something out a bad TV show.

"It's the perfect place for an adventure." Xavier and Dario didn't care about any of this. To them it looked like the perfect place for them to go exploring and have many adventures.

"Sheesh, for a bunch of kids you sure are opinionated." Dojo mumbled, shrinking down to his normal size and landing on top of Omi's head.

"Thank you Dojo." Omi thanked him. He doubted he could ever do anything to repay him and his amazing deed but he would try.

Dojo only smiled at the young monk. "Anytime kid."

Omi smiled before turning serious. "While I am most glad that you are all here I must warn you all of the great evil that will strike at any moment. I must advice you to take your families out of here."

"Omi, what are you saying?" Kimiko didn't understand why he suddenly wanted them to go. She could see it in his eyes that he was scared and worried and them being there made him feel better but he was telling them to leave.

"I am saying that I cannot ask you to risk the lives of yourselves and your families." He refused to let any of them get hurt because of him. "Kimiko, you especially must go. You are carrying a baby inside of you and as you said before it anything happens to you the baby will be harmed." He put a hand on her stomach, feeling another swift kick from the unborn child and frowned. They were in so much danger just by standing inside the temple's grounds.

"Omi, we're not going anywhere," Kimiko patted his head and smiled down at him. "We came here to help you fight and that's what we're going to do."

"She's right," Clay spoke up next. "We're not leaving you to fight this evil all by yourself partner. We're yer friends and we're not about to let ya do this alone."

"But-" he tried to argue with them but was stopped by Raimundo.

"Omi, as your leader I order you to stop worrying and let us help you." Raimundo kneeled down to his level, placing his hands on the young monk's shoulders. "We are the four Xiaolin Warriors and together we will stop this thing."

Omi was amazed. His friends were willing to do so much for him, despite the risk of what may happen to them. They were willing to do it to help them. He was a fool to ever doubt them. "Thank you," he smiled before a brief frown overtook his face. "You're still our leader?" he looked at Raimundo, face written in confusion. He thought for sure that in time he would be promoted to leader instead.

Raimundo felt his eye twitch at this. He should have known the kid would ask something like that. "Yeah, I still am," he grunted, standing back up on his feet and started giving out orders. "Clay, I want you and Dojo to search the temple. We don't know where this evil or if it has any sort of surprises waiting for us. Look around for any clues that could help us."

"You got it," Clay tipped his hat, Dojo jumping on top and wrapping himself around it.

"Kimiko, I need to set up and organize the Wu. We're gonna need all the help we can get fighting this thing and we can't waste time looking for what we need," he looked over at his wife, eyes staring at her stomach for a moment. "I don't want you fighting unless absolutely necessary but keep as much Wu with you as you can to defend yourself." He really didn't want her fighting. He was worried for her and the baby but he knew that nothing he said would convince her not to participate in this fight. So all he could do was get them prepared for anything and everything and pray that nothing happened to her.

"Roger that," she stepped forward and kissed his cheek. "And don't worry, I'll be fine." She reassured him. Knowing full well what he was worrying about.

With a slight grin on his face Raimundo turned towards Jack. "Wasn't expecting to see you here, Spicer," he had to admit he would have liked it better if the guy wasn't around but in a strange way it was actually a good thing he was there. "I'm gonna assume that's your giant jet?" he pointed to the large machine that was parked outside of the temple.

"So what if it is?" Jack crossed his arms and looked at Raimundo. He never was the Dragon of Wind's biggest fan. He hated how the guy was so cocky and arrogant, always trying to show off. It didn't help that he got with the girl he had a crush on for a good part of his early teenaged years.

Raimundo frowned at this, not liking how he was acting but held himself back from saying anything. "Good, I want you to take out families and get out of here. Keep them safe."

"Alright." Jack agreed.

They both had seen enough in the past to know that this battle was going to be big and messy and their families being there would only hurt them in the end. They had to focus on the enemy and they couldn't do that with everyone there.

"And what should I do?" Omi looked up at their leader. Just because he was from the past doesn't mean he wasn't strong enough to fight.

Raimundo grinned down at him. "You're gonna help me come up with a plan that'll beat this evil."

With everyone knowing their orders they got to work. First they helped their families get on the jet with Spicer, Raimundo and Clay telling their sons that if Spicer tried anything fishy to tackle him to the ground first chance they got. Saying goodbyes they watched as the jet flew off into the sky and even with them at a safe distance they were still worried for their safety.

"You know I would have liked it if you had gone with them." Raimundo told his wife, bringing her into his embrace and holding her close. He wasn't sure how this fight could turn out and he was so scared that something could happen to her and their baby.

"I know, but I have to fight," she returned the hug, holding him just as tight. She wouldn't admit it but she was a little scared herself. "Besides, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't kick butt." She leaned into him more, both of them enjoying the sweet moment they were sharing.

Omi watched with Clay off to the side as they observed the married couple. "Are they always like this?" he asked.

Clay nodded, an amused grin on his face. "You should have seen 'em when they first got together. I swear those two were glued to the hip an' always were having these little moments." He chuckled, remembering all the times he used to make fun of the two before and even after they got together and the little moments they would share.

"I see," Omi nodded his head, saying he understood what his friend had said. "That is most gross."

Clay laughed at this, patted his friend's head. "You said it, li'l buddy."

"They do know we can hear them, right?" Raimundo asked, annoyed that their friends were talking about them like they weren't even there.

"Oh, they know." Kimiko sent a frown their way but that only made the two chuckle even more. "I swear it's like history is repeating itself." She could remember so many times when Clay, Dojo, and even Omi sometimes, would make jokes about her and Raimundo being together. It was all in good fun but that didn't mean that it didn't bother her.

"Ok, now that everything is taken care of what do we do now?" Clay asked as the four of them walked back into the temple and went to get themselves into position.

"Do we even know what we're fighting?" Kimiko asked. She has only been hearing about a great evil but now who or what it was.

"Does anyone had any ideas?" Raimundo asked, keeping one arm wrapped around his wife. He wanted to be at her side the moment their enemy attacked.

"I think it might be Hannibal," Clay said, crossing his arms and a deep frown on his face. "Dojo said that a Chi creature attacked Omi before."

"But those things are supposed to be guarding Hannibal back in the Yin-Yang world." Kimiko reminded them.

"Not unless the evil bean dude got out and is somehow controlling them." Raimundo added in. Suddenly things were starting to make sense. Hannibal knew how to plan an attack that could make them shudder in fear.

"That is a very good guess but that is not correct." Omi sighed, he knew he would have to tell his friends sooner or later. He knew who was really behind this attack but there was still a part of him, a big part of him that wished he was wrong just this once.

"If it's not Hannibal, then who?" Kimiko asked.

Her question was answered by another portal opening and their enemy stepping out.

"Me." Omi stepped forward, glaring ahead at his future self who had stepped out of the portal. He wore an all black robe, the nine Chi dots that glowed on his forehead were in the shape they were when Chase Young had turned him evil and his eyes glowed a bright red that shinned in their now dark world.

"Very good, Omi." Future Omi praised his past self for figuring out what was going on. "But just knowing who is behind this attack will not help you." he grinned, he was finally ready to begin his finally attack.

"I know." Omi got into a fighting position, his friends doing the same as they faced his future self. The battle they were facing wasn't going to be easy but they had to stop him if they wanted to save their future. They had to win this battle no matter what.


	8. Chapter 8

The Xiaolin Warriors have finally returned to the temple to fight the evil that is threatening their world after twenty years of not speaking to each other. After so long they have finally all reunited but they never imagined the evil they would be fighting would be Omi. The Omi of the future stood before them with a menacing stare, one they have seen so often from their enemies but not from one who used to be their friend. The three warriors could not believe their eyes while Omi of the past stood there with a solemn look on his face. From the moment he saw the video playing on Jack's jet he knew who the evil was. He recognized what had happened and had been ready to fight but his friends have come to help him and now he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now. Should he feel happy they came or be angry because they have come to fight him?

"I don't believe it." Clay stood there with his mouth hanging wide open and eyes blinking a mile a minute to try and see if they were merely playing tricks on him.

"Omi...is the bad guy?" Kimiko felt like she was having a flashback. She couldn't believe this was happening again. "Did he get changed from when he was in the Yin-Yang world?" she wondered. He had acted differently after that incident and perhaps he had his good Chi get left behind again.

"No, that's not it," Raimundo watched him, studying him very carefully and felt a shiver run down his spine. "There's something different about him, something that wasn't there the last time he was turned evil." His gut was telling him this and he always listened to his instincts.

"Very good Raimundo. I should expect nothing less from the one who willingly went over to the dark side." Future Omi grinned, enjoying the way he made the others tense up. Their angry glares only filling his desire.

"Enough," Omi knew what his future self was doing. He knew their friends, how easy they were swayed by emotions and he was just toying with them. "It does not matter how you became evil. I am a Xiaolin Dragon and it is my duty to defeat. Even if it means I must fight myself." He readied himself into a fighting position, eyes burning with determination. Even if he did have doubts about this he would not let himself lose.

"As serious as always," Future Omi commented, seemingly amused at his past selves actions. "A habit I have not yet grown out of."

"But if Omi didn't lose his good Chi in the Yin-Yang world than how did he become evil?" Kimiko asked, still confused. It's been years since she last saw Omi but not once did it ever cross her mind that he could have turned evil during their years of absences.

"You think maybe it's not even Omi at all but just some creep pretending to be him?" Clay asked, looking at the bag of Wu they had with them. Kimiko had gathered everything they would need to fight and he saw sticking out of the bag the Moby Morpher. He hissed at the sight but that didn't mean one of their old enemies wasn't using something else.

"No, it's Omi alright," Raimundo could sense the familiar Chi that belonged to their old friend. As they grew as warriors they had become able to sense the Chi of their friends and their enemies, a habit he kept to help him on the job. It made it easier to tell who was really the bad guy and who was being framed. He has sensed Omi's Chi multiple times over the years but never had it ever felt so tainted before. "What I don't get is why future Omi would send a message to his past self, saying that there is evil taking over the world when that evil is himself." That part of the mysterious worried him. If anything happened to Omi of the past then his future could be doomed and his future self, good or evil, wouldn't risk that. There had to be something else going on.

"Impressive," Future Omi seemed almost amused at his deduction skills. "I must say I wasn't expecting _you_ to figure me out so quickly." The way he said "you" made Raimundo's blood boil, he was getting tired of being talked down too.

"Raimundo is right," Omi had been thinking about this for a while now. Ever since he watched the video on Jack's jet he had been wondering the very same thing himself. If he was truly evil in the future than why send his past a warning and ask for assistance? "If you are truly evil then you would not ask for my help in the past. Should something happen to me then it would result in your existence being at stake as well and we both know you wouldn't risk that," he knew himself. Even if he was turned evil he still knew how he thought and what he planned, even if those thoughts were a little twisted and disturbed now. "So the only real reason you would ask for my help is because you are not truly evil." he could see it in his future self's eyes. There was an evil glaze over it, a look he has often seen when battling Chase or Wuya but behind that curtain of darkness he could also see a glimpse of good.

Future Omi frowned, hands balling into fists and looking angered by this. "It seems I underestimated myself," he all but spat, staring down at the young boy he once was. "You are correct in saying that not all of me is evil. There is still a part of me that is good. That part of me was the one who sent you that message but in doing so it has only made my good part lose more strength and making it easier to finally become the true evil I wish to be. Now I only have to do one finally task before my good Chi finally disappears for good."

"And what might that be?" Omi prepared himself. He could see it in his future self's eyes that he was planning something and it was going to happen soon.

Future Omi grinned, eyes seeming to glow with a twisted look in them. "Kill my former friends." He jumped into acting, kicking his past self out of the way and sprang into the air. His first target was Raimundo, his fists aiming for him and he only grinned as the wind warrior fought him off. The two went at each other but he was able to get the upper hand and kick him in the chest, sending him flying into the temple's wall. "While you have been dealing with punks on the street I have been trying none stop to accomplish my goals." He walked forward, ready to continue his game.

Raimundo wheezed, trying desperately to get air back that left him when he went flying and crashed into the stone wall. He shook his head but found that was a bad idea, his world started to spin and he had to lean against the wall for a moment, blood trailing down his face. "Man, you're a lot disturbed than I remember." This time he was the one to strike fist, aiming a well aimed punch at his old friend's head and was successful and sending him flying this time.

Future Omi growled, wiping away the blood from his mouth. "I will destroy you!" he jumped, a kick aimed for Raimundo's bleeding head but was caught by Clay's trust rope and was sent flying once more.

"I don't think so, partner." The Dragon of Earth was beside his old friend instantly, his rope in his hands to help him battle. "If ya really wanna do this dance then you'll have use the both of us as yer partners."

Raimundo couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes. "You do realize how wrong that sounds, don't you?"

Clay just snorted. "What do you care? We're both happily married men."

"Yeah, but my wife is standing right over there and I don't want that imagine in either of our heads." Raimundo cried, pointing to Kimiko who was shaking her head.

"Too late." She said, crossing her arms and trying hard not to think about what was just said.

Omi just stood there with a confused look on his face. "I do not understand."

Dojo just patted his head. "Trust me, you don't want too." The green Dragon was so not going down that path with the young monk and hopefully he would never have too.

"Enough of this foolishness!" Future Omi cried, standing back on his feet. "You all seem to have forgotten that you are facing an enemy."

"We didn't forget per say." Raimundo said, shrugging his shoulders.

"We just kind of got off topic." Clay added with a simple grin.

Future Omi glared at them all, his hatred increasing. Pulling up the sleeve on his right arm he revealed the missing Sapphire Dragon, that was wrapped tightly around his forearm. "Perhaps I should help you concentrate then." The dragon's eyes glowed a bright blue and instantly the sapphire turned monks had appeared before him, all in a zombie like trance. "Attack."

He gave the command and his army gave no hesitation. They jumped forward, attacking the Dragons of Earth and Wind with frightening speed and great strength. The monks may not have been born with the ability of the elements like they had but they were still fierce and dangerous fighters, making the two warriors put their guards up even more. They never imagined they'd have to fight the monks of their old temple, especially not when they were sapphire zombies, but they had no choice if they wanted to save their world.

"At least now we know who turned Master Fung and everyone into Sapphire." Omi watched in horror as his friends had to battle the monks that raised him. It hurt seeing them fight and he had to restrain himself from jumping in. He wanted the monks to keep the monks from hurting his friends but he also didn't want his friends to hurt the ones who raised him.

"We have to stop them," Kimiko understood Omi's pain. She was feeling the same conflicting feelings herself. She didn't want to see anyone from the temple get hurt and watching them battle each other made her heart squeeze in pain. She couldn't even begin to imagine what the boys must be feeling. "Raimundo and Clay can't keep this up forever." She reached for the bag of Shen Gong Wu, searching for the Reversing Mirror in hopes it will reverse the effects and turn everyone back to normal.

"I do not think so," Future Omi appeared before the girl, grabbing the mirror from her before she could even blink. With a gasp Kimiko stepped away before getting herself into a fighting position. "Are you really going to fight me in your condition? I must say that it kind of risky and I did not think you'd be the type to endanger her children." He grinned when he saw her eyes flatter. He could see he fear and it made him feel stronger.

"Maybe I can't fight as much but I will do what I can to stop you," she had the Star Hanabi in her hand and glared at the grinning man. "My family will always be in danger if I allow you continue on like this and I won't let that happen." Call it motherly instincts or her spirit as a Xiaolin Warrior, but Kimiko wasn't going to give up without a fight. "I don't want to fight you Omi and I know deep down that you don't either so please, help us. I know there is still some good in you. Use that good and fight whatever evil that has taken over you." She pleaded, light blue eyes shining with tears for a moment before blinking them away and continued to glare.

Future Omi stood still, eyes staring into her own and for s second his eyes shinned with the same innocent look he always had. It was only for a second but Kimiko was sure she saw it and relaxed her stance. "Omi..."

Future Omi shut his eyes, face turned away and a deep frown on his face. "I will not..." he growled, eyes opening and the old Omi was gone. "I will not let you stop me." He grabbed the Sphere of Yun, trapping Kimiko inside it.

"Kimiko," Omi gasped, he and Dojo banging on the sphere that trapped their friend and tried to free her but their efforts were in vain. The prison she was in wouldn't break.

"Kimiko!" Raimundo cried, eyes widening when he saw his wife imprisoned inside the Wu and fought harden to clear his path and get to her. Yet even as he fought at his top strength it seemed the army of sapphire monks was never ending. They would beat them down but they would get right back up again. At this rate they would be fighting forever or until he and Clay ran out of power. But he couldn't lose. If he lost then something would happen to Kimiko and he refused to let that happen.

"Fiend, release her at once!" Omi cried to his future self, eyes burning with angry tears. How could his future turn out in such a way. He was being forced to witness his own future destroy everything he cared for and it was tearing him up inside.

"Now Omi, that is no way to talk with one self," Future Omi only hushed his past. He had no times to be messing with the young boy. As much as he would rather just knock him out and leave him some place where he could be out of the way he had a plan to do and he wanted to finish this fight. "Now just stay down and watch as I make myself the truly greatest of warriors." Using the Tangle Web Comb he trapped Omi and Dojo and walked over to the sphere that held the Dragon of Fire.

Kimiko banged on the walls of the spheres, icy eyes glaring out at the one who imprisoned her. "Let me out!" she banged on the walls again, trying to start up her fire power but her finger tips just barely sparked.

Future Omi smirked at her. "If you keep that help you will hurt the baby." he told her, enjoying his taunts.

"Why are you doing this?" Kimiko cried, fists banging against her prison. "Omi what happened to you."

"You all happened," Future Omi retorted back, eyes scanning and looking at each face of his former friends. "It would have been better if none of you had ever come to the temple. It was a mistake to let outsides in and I plan to erase this mistake."

"You're wrong!" Omi cried, startling them all. "It was not a mistake for them to come. I am glad they came," he rose to his knees, eyes staring straight into the dark ones of his future. "It's true I may have been a little jealous of the sudden appearance of new students and there were times I was angry with them but not once have I have regret having them come to the temple. I am glad they came because they saved me from my loneliness!" he never said it to anybody, not even to Master Fung, but he had always been lonely. Even when he was being trained he wished every day that he could have people come into his life. The monks were his family but he still felt alone. The day the three appeared at the temple he was indeed a little worried about their abilities but he was also overjoyed that he would no longer be alone and finally he had friends.

"Pathetic," Future Omi spat, shaking his head in disgust at the things his past was saying. "To think at a point in time I was that lowly is truly disgusting."

Omi glared, "Maybe to someone like you but I am not you" he stood defiantly.

"Perhaps not now but in time you will be." Future Omi said.

"No, I will never be like you," Omi looked at him, showing the future his true power. "Maybe you were weak enough to be turned evil but I will not be. I am stronger and I will change the future!" he cried, breaking free of his binding and knocked his future self down. "At one point in time I am sure you were a fine warrior but you have allowed yourself to become evil and therefore you are no longer a true Xiaolin Warrior. But do not worry, I promise to change that so that you will become what you are truly meant to be." He smiled, knowing what his true goal is. He finally understood the message. His future self wasn't acting him to defeat the evil but to overcome it and help him become good again.

Future Omi growled, standing back up and resisting the urge to fight back. He couldn't risk damaging his past. "I once dreamed of that but that was before I realized how much fun it was to be evil."

"Before what," Omi wanted answers and he wanted them now. "You did not change on your own. I know myself enough to know that there is some other force that made you this way."

"You are correct," Future Omi told them his story. After all it was time to end things so he might as well tell them. "As we locked away Hannibal he reminded me of the others and how they all seemed eager to leave me behind. At the time I fought him back and even refused the Lao Mang Lone soup he offered. Raimundo appeared then to try and assist me but I did not need his help," at this he spat and glared at the Dragon of Wind who was still fighting his sapphire warriors but his eyes were trained on them. "We had Hannibal in the Yin-Yang world, ready to seal him away but he claimed he would escape again and I knew this was true. He would get out and I knew I had to be the one to stop him."

Omi's eyes widen. "You killed him?" he gasped, feeling his stomach churn at the thought. He vowed he would never take away someone' life. Whether they were on the side of good or evil every life was precious and he had no right to take that away.

"Not exactly," Future Omi grinned. "I ate him."

There was a silence in the air. Everyone's eyes staring at Future Omi, shock written on all their faces.

"You ate him?" Omi couldn't believe his ears.

"Is that even possible?" Kimiko didn't even want to try and figure that out.

"Dude, that's gross!" Raimundo cried, shuddering at the mere thought.

"That is just wrong." Clay felt his stomach turn at the thought and at that moment in time he swore off beans forever.

"Now things make sense," Dojo was the only one who didn't appear to be grossed out. "Now I know why Future Omi was still good but then turned evil. He has Hannibal Bean inside him and because of that he is being tainted by the evil bean. His good Chi must have been taken over by the guy for years before it finally started to take effect."

"How is that even possible?" Omi by this point was freaking. He just learned his future self had eaten the most notorious evil villain in all of history. "Oh, I feel I may just throw my brain out." He groaned, holding his stomach as his face turned green.

"I hope you mean puke your brains out," Dojo corrected him, still trapped by the bindings of the Tangle Web Comb but was able to move. "And it is possible. Just like with Chase Young and that lizard monster I'm guessing after Hannibal was...uh, digested...he must have attached to your soul like a parasite and was slowly turning you evil. It's also probably why the team broke up. It wasn't Omi saying those things but really Hannibal's evil influence."

"So all this time it wasn't Omi who said those things to us." Clay said, kicking away one of the monks. He couldn't believe what he had just learned. That big fight all those years that had broken them up wasn't even because of Omi but because of that no good bean.

"It was because Omi was being taken over by Hannibal's influence." Raimundo said, punching away yet another monk. He suddenly felt incredibly stupid for hold a grudge all these years and he wasn't even angry at the right person. The one who he should have been angry with all this time was Hannibal.

"That is correct but it doesn't matter now. Maybe at one point Hannibal may have controlled me at one point but now I am in control," Future Omi proved this by kicking away his past self and turning back around towards Kimiko. "I know that most of your Chi and power is no longer effective for it is being used to protect the child inside you so you are not much use to me," he held the Orb of Tornami in his hand and placed it on top of her prison, securing it on and grinning. "But you can be the prime source of my entertainment." He called out the Wu's name, letting the magical object glow and in a matter of seconds the prison Kimiko was in started to fill with water.

"Kimiko!" All three boys cried when they saw her prison begin to fill with water at a quick pace. They all struggled to get to her, Raimundo trying the hardest but the monks were just too strong. He raced towards her, being held back by the sapphire monks but that didn't stop him. Using all his strength and power he tried to get to her, to break her free before something happened to her and the baby. He cried out in frustration, summoning the wind to help him fight back but the group that held him were strong and weren't letting go. Still despite all this he stepped forward, ignoring the strain he was putting on his body and focusing only on Kimiko.

Clay was trying to help clear as path for his friend but the monks that trained him were making it hard and he was beginning to feel lightheaded. It's been years since he last trained. He may work out when he coaches his team or when he has free time but his body was no longer in the top shape he had been when they had all been at the temple. Despite his struggle he kept fighting on, wanting nothing more than to end this and rescue his friends. He was doing all he can to stop the monks without actually hurting them but he couldn't manage to keep them down. He used his power of the Earth to create craters to trap them but the always got out without much struggle. If he didn't think of something fast he and Raimundo were going to get beaten by the men who had trained them for years and Kimiko was going to drown.

Omi watched in terror. The tears fell from his eyes as he watched Clay getting tackled to the ground and being held there. Raimundo was still on his feet but he looked rest to collapse but he fought on trying to get to Kimiko but was held back by the monks. Finally he was brought down but he still struggled to break free and reach her. Kimiko used all her strength to try and break herself free but the sphere wouldn't even budge. She leaned against the side, tears falling from her own eyes as she watched the water rise more and making her death and the death of her unborn child's that much closer. "This isn't right." He cried, shaking his head. He didn't want this. This was not the future he wanted. "I must stop this." It wasn't the future he wanted to have and if he wanted to save his friends he had to stop this future from getting even worse.

With a deep Omi ran and attacked his future, knocking him down and adding enough force to his leg in order to smash down on the Sapphire Dragon and destroying the Shen Gong Wu and the hold his future self had on the monks. With the Wu broken the monks returned to normal and Raimundo and Clay were free. "You two help Kimiko, I will deal with him." He jumped away and readied himself. He never imagined he would have to fight an evil version of himself but if he wanted to save their future than he must do this. He was a Xiaolin Warrior and he would save this world.


	9. Chapter 9

Omi has fought many evil beings in his lifetime. The countless battles against the Heylin side flashed through his mind as he stood before what had to be his greatest opponent. His future self has been turned evil by one of the greatest evil of all times. Hannibal Bean had turned Chase Young evil and now he had succeed in turning his future evil as well. The only difference was instead of drinking the soup Future Omi actually ate Hannibal Bean instead. It was still hard to process that his future had actually eaten someone but it had happened. By eating the evil bean the bad Chi had combined with his good Chi and slowly over time it had begun to completely taken over. Now the world was in trouble and he had come from the past to save it.

He stood before his future self, wondering how things could have gone so wrong. He never once imagined things would turn out this bad but it had and now he had to somehow fix it. If he didn't stop future Omi then his friends and their world would die. Even now as he stood before his enemy his eyes would continue to glance over at his friends. Kimiko was still trapped within the Sphere of Yun, the water was now raising to her waist and was filling up faster than any of them wanted. Clay was on top of the sphere trying to get the Orb of Tornami of but the blue orb was stuck in place. Raimundo was banging against the wall, using all his strength and power to try and break the prison holding his wife.

"Your concern for your friends is pointless," Future Omi sneered, knowing well that his past self was not truly focused on their battle. "They will die here and you will just have to accept it."

"I will never accept this future," Omi cried, raising his fists and standing his ground. "This is not my future and I swear by the great spirit of Dashi I will fix it."

"There is nothing to fix," Future Omi was growing annoyed with his past. He left all that behind, he was no longer that naive little boy who held high hopes for the future. "This is our future. We struggled and fought for mankind but we were never repaid. We were always disrespected, even by the ones who were supposed to be our teammates. Instead they abandoned us and so did the rest of this world, so I decided that if this world does not want me then I do not want this world." Future Omi all but cried out, his body tensing as he spoke.

"That is not the Xiaolin way," Omi could not believe what he was hearing. He knew his life was not perfect and there were times when he wished the world knew of his greatest and respected him but he understood that it will never happen but he accepted that. He may not like it but he accepted it. "Unlike you I am not weak. I may want things to be different but I know this is how life is. Master Fung taught me that life can be cruel but if are accepting of your life then it will be the happiest life you live." He remembered that day his master told him this. It was the day he asked about how he came to the temple and found out that he was an orphan. He felt such sadness, such anger, and such anguish that he wondered if it was even possible to feel happiness again. But then his master spoke to him, telling him to enjoy the life he had and if he does this then he will truly lead a very happy life. He has followed those words every day and he truly has lived a happy life.

Future Omi did not respond. He merely stared at his past self, dark eyes staring into the innocent ones he used to have. "That is no longer the path I follow." He knew fully well what had happened to him. After eating Hannibal Bean he began to feel differently, see the world with a whole new outlook. There was evil everywhere. The human race was corrupted and vile. He was fighting to save a world that was tainted. Still despite the differences he saw he still believed that in time, after he had risen to become a Dragon he could make a real difference in the world. That was the part of him that remained good, the part that wanted to save the world despite the faults he started to see.

So he trained until his body collapsed from exhaustion. He worked himself to master his element and become the greatest Xiaolin Dragon in history. But his efforts were in vain. His so-called friends said he was acting weird and behaving strangely. They didn't understand him, they never did. While they all planned and prepared for their futures he was forced to remain in the background, hoping, wishing, that they would notice that in all their planning they had forgotten him. To them being a warrior at the temple just nothing more than some hobby that they would forget about once they returned to their homes.

He wouldn't allow himself to be forgotten. If they were going to leave then it would be on his terms. Days pasted and his anger grew to the point where he released all his frustrations out on them and did not an eye when he saw them all leave. This way he would never be forgotten. They would hate him and shun him but he would never be forgotten. They would always remembered him, even if it was not the way he had originally intended.

Then the years pasted and he felt strange. He had become accustomed to having the temple filled with noise that the sudden silence was almost madding at times. As he grew from a boy to a man he began to feel strange, and not in the way Master Fung had explained when he reached the age of thirteen and hair started to grow everywhere. Everywhere but his head. He would have black outs, waking up in parts of the temple or parts of the world and he always felt strange inside. It was as if his mind was changing and splitting in two. But as more years passed the splitting began to feel whole but there was still a part of him that felt strange, but that part was slowly disappearing day by day. You might say that was his good Chi that was going away but if he lost his good side to be able to see the world clearly than he gladly accepted the darkness.

"I no longer fight for this world. Only myself. I will conquer this pathetic place and rule it as my own, making it so no one can dare defy my wishes ever again."

"And you plan on doing this by killing our friends?" Omi could not understand what his future self was thinking. How could killing anyone accomplish anything.

"Former friends," he corrected the young boy, eyes turning to stare at the three that were still at the sphere. The water inside had risen and in a matter of moments Kimiko would drown. "But I must do one final thing before I kill them." With speed greater than Omi could imagine he watched as his future self tossed the Reversing Mirror to the sphere. It attached itself immediately and once it did so he called out its name. The mirror glowed, sending two currents of electricity through Raimundo and Clay. They cried out in anguish as it felt like they were being thrown apart from the inside out. The two fell to the ground, withering in pain.

Omi gasped, body now shaking, But from fear or anger? "You...what have you done?"

"By using the Sphere of Yun you are able to steal the person imprisoned inside Chi correct?" he looked at his past but wasn't surprised to see him not respond. "As I have said before Kimiko does not have Chi inside her. What little remains is of no use and cannot do any real harm so I have no reason to steal it. But by combining the Sphere of Yun with the reversing mirror I am able to steal the Chi from those on the outside."

"But why?" Omi didn't understand any of this. "Why would you want to steal their Chi? The last time I had control of all four elements I could not control it."

"True, and I doubt even now I could control using all four elements but I have no need to use all four." Future Omi watched in joy as the two boys cried out from the pain of having their Chi slowly sucked out of them. He had hoped it would be painful.

"But if you do not wish to have their Chi then why do this? Are you that afraid of them that you would resort to such a cowardly tactic." Omi stomped his foot. How could his future be so messed up just from eating one bad bean.

"I am not afraid," Future Omi sneered at the mere thought. "If I wanted to I could kill them all now with ease but that would not be very enjoyable," he grinned, thinking of all the ways he could kill them and while he would enjoy finishing them all of now he was enjoying watching them suffer even more. "Besides I need to make sure that there will not be any others that may try and rise up against me."

"Others?" Omi raised an eyebrow, wondering what his future self meant. What did he mean by others?

"If I just killed them now then it would allow their Chi to be reborn into others and that would allow others to become Xiaolin Dragons." Future Omi said, eyes never leaving the withering bodies that laid only a few feet away from him. "Once they are completely drained of their Chi I will kill them and then there will be nothing left to stop me."

Omi clenched his fists, blood dripping down from the sheer force of his grip. "You are a coward." he spoke in a soft voice, his eyes downcast to let the few stray tears fall. He had been raised to be a great warrior, a hero for their world, but he was in the future and was witnessing their world ending by his own hands. It didn't seem possible but it was happening right before his very eyes.

He couldn't handle watching any longer and attacked. He used every move he had ever learned but his future self didn't even have to move to block them and send him flying. With just a few simple movements he was able to send Omi flying and have him panting on the cold ground in a matter of moments. He knew it was pointless to fight. He was fighting the him of the future and he knew every move he had ever learned, and moves he had yet to learn yet. But despite his disadvantage he continued to fight on. Using all his strength he aimed his attacks but he wasn't able to land a single hit. "Enough of this." Future Omi caught his next attack with ease and threw him down to the ground, making him gasp at the pain and sudden dizziness that came from his impact. "You may not accept it but I am you and I know every move you could ever make. There is nothing you can do to stop me."

Omi groaned, standing back up on his feet and got back into a fighting stance. He would not ever give up.

Future Omi growled. "I told you it is pointless. You will not win and they will die. Even now as their Chi is being sucked out of them they are-" he stopped, eyes widening when he noticed the green Dragon that had disappeared from their battle was now on top of the sphere with the Rio Reverso in his hand.

"Rio Reverso!" Dojo cried out the Wu's name on the Reversing Mirror and was pleased to see that his plan worked. Using the Rio Reverso on the mirror he was able to counter its affects and stopped it from sucking out the Chi of Raimundo and Clay. Now all he had to do was use it on the Orb of Tornami and he could save Kimiko. "Rio Rever-" he was interrupted by a very angry looking evil-turned yellow monk grabbing him. "Um...hi there future evil Omi. How's it going?" he gave a sheepish smile, hoping he wouldn't get hurt too bad.

"I forgot what a nuisance you were." Future Omi growled.

Dojo looked hurt. "Nuisance. Now you listen to be buster, I will not allow such talk to be permitted-!" his rant was stopped by the hand holding him tightening and his air supply being cut off.

"I like it better when you were a statue." Future Omi told the chocking Dragon.

"Release him at once!" Omi cried. He refused to watch anymore of his friends suffer.

"And what will you do if I do not?" Future Omi only grinned. This was all too easy for him. "As I told you before I know every attack you could use and I can easily counter it. There is nothing you can do to stop me."

Omi hated to admit it but he was right. Even if it felt strange thinking that he was angry at his future for being right when he usually loved being right. Any attack he tried would be countered and he would be thrown away like some old rag doll. He couldn't do anything like this. Kimiko was still trapped and his friends were recovering from having their Chi taken. They couldn't help him in his fight. He was alone.

"Omi."

His three friends looked at him, each one in their own predicament but their worry was focused on him instead of themselves. Raimundo and Clay seemed to have gotten back most of their Chi back but were shaking, their bodies still trying to get over what had just happened. Kimiko was trying to stay afloat in her water prison, the water now up to her neck. Both boys ran up to the sphere, banging against it with their bodies with what little strength they but it wouldn't budge. "You leave this to us little buddy. We can handle it from here. You focus on what you gotta do." They both reassured him. Even now as they were facing death they worried for him more than anything else in the world. They really were his friends and it only proved that he was never alone.

"My friends, I am sorry. I was a fool to think you would ever leave me," he bowed. He needed to apologize for that stupid idea ever getting put in his head. It was because of that one worry that this whole mess even started. "But I promise I will make it up to you." He said with a grin that he always wore whenever he went into battle. He no longer had to worry because he had the perfect plan.

"Culver Crystal"

A blinding light surrounded him, causing Future Omi to cry at the sudden light and close his eyes before he was blinded. He only closed them for a moment but that was all the time Omi needed. "Wudai Neptune Water!" he attacked, making his future self go flying and releasing his old on Dojo. With his green friend safe and sound he turned around to help the others. "Reversing Mirror!" much like when he freed Chase Young he used the mirror to break apart the sphere and successfully freed Kimiko.

Kimiko fell into the arms of Raimundo, coughing up some of the water she followed and shivered. Her body was soaked and she was cold but she was also in shock. She had almost died and it wouldn't have just been her but the unborn baby inside her. Both hands were wrapped around her stomach, praying that the baby was ok. Raimundo doing the same, his arms wrapped tight enough to hold her but not enough to harm their baby. He nearly lost both of them right before his eyes and it frightened him. He never wanted to see such a sight ever again.

"Raimundo, the baby...?" Kimiko fought back the tears, trying to be strong but found it hard to do.

Raimundo pulled her close, one hand in her hair in hopes to help calm her. Closing his eyes he searched for their baby's Chi. He had done this multiple times when she had been pregnant before with their other children. Whenever he first learned she was expecting he always did this to prove that he hadn't just been hearing thing. As he searched her body and found a small but familiar Chi he smiled, relief overtaking him. "That baby is just fine." He told her and she relaxed into his body, both relieved to know that their baby was going to be ok.

"Thank goodness." Clay sighed, falling to his knees. He had been so worried that they hadn't gotten to her in time. If a woman put too much strain on her body or had too much stress it could harm the baby inside. He and his wife had nearly lost their daughter Rose because Deana was putting too much strain on her body while pregnant.

"Omi, thank you." Kimiko wiped away the tears, smiling at the young boy who just save her life and her baby's. "I don't know how I can ever repay you." She would be indebted to him for the rest of her life. If it wasn't for him then the worst could have happened.

"Yeah, we really owe you one." Raimundo couldn't agree more. He had nearly lost the love of his life and his child and it terrified him. He was so thankful that they were both safe again.

Omi only smile and shook his head. "You do not have to worry about repaying me. I helped you because you are my friends," he then put on a serious face and turned around. "Besides you should not thank me just yet." There was one more thing he had to do before they could all finally relax.

Future Omi glared at the group, his anger and hatred growing by the very second. "I will kill you." He growled, standing up instantly with his teeth bared like a wild dog and his whole body shaking in rage. "I do not care if others are reborn as Xiaolin Warriors. I will kill them all again and again!"

"I will not allow you to do this." Omi stood before him. He was no longer afraid or worried. He had his friends with him and when they were by his side he was at his strongest.

"And how do you plan on doing this?" Future Omi was no longer amused. He was getting tired of his past and his empty threats. "Those fools are too weak to fight and you cannot defeat me."

"You are right. I cannot defeat you on my own," Omi knew this but it didn't bother him. "But I am not alone anymore." He took in a deep cleansing breath, summoning his power over the water. With all his strength gathered he transformed into his elemental form of living energy, his aura surrounding him and showing his power. "Sun Chi Lantern." He pulled out the one Wu that he knew could help him. His friends were too weak to fight on their own but by combining their Chi in his body he could make it so that they were all fighting together as one.

"Fire."

"Earth."

"Wind."

"Water."

He could feel it. All four of their Chi was combining together into his body and making his grow stronger. His friends were with him. Maybe not physically but they were right there with him and helping him to fight back. They were together as one.

_"We each entered our elemental forms and combined our powers into one final attack. In our elemental forms we somehow made the monster that Chase could transform into come out of his body."_

He remembered Kimiko's words, telling him how they defeated Chase Young and he was going to try and mimic it. He knows it was probably a long shot and it may end up killing his future self and possibly hurt him, or even worse, but it was a chance he was willing to take.

He jumped forward, attacking his future self with their combined powers. He felt his body collided with his future self's, his enemy putting up a fight but he would not lose. He was strong, his friends helped him and he would not allow himself to be defeated. With this in mind he pressed on, hoping to extract the evil from his future. Suddenly a blinding light hit him and felt himself begin to lose consciousness. _"I mustn't lose. I must save my friends." _It was the last thought he had before he passed out.

* * *

_Like a shot of lightening going through his brain Omi felt himself jolt and take in his new surroundings. It was almost like a dream or a movie that was badly film. It was twisted and dark, he felt lost and confused and even scared. He was all alone and in a strange place that he couldn't even begin to describe. It felt wrong. Just being there didn't feel right to Omi and he wanted to find a way out. He looked on, searching for a way out so he could continue his battle and protect his friends. It wasn't only his duty as a Xiaolin Dragon but also his duty as a friend. So he searched through the darkness, searching for some sign of an exit or even other signs of life. He seemed to be searching for miles, hours passing but he still had found nothing. He was starting to lose all hope but then he saw it. At the very center of all the darkness was the still figure of Future Omi and in the center of him was Hannibal, his bean body spreading over the body of his host. _

_**"I knew you would come." **_

_Omi stopped, amazed at what he was seeing. He was in the tainted soul of his future self. "You are me. The real me that is being taken over by this evil." _

_**"That is correct. After I ate Hannibal he was able to find the doubt in my heart and with that he was able to grow strong enough to take over." **_

_"But why would you send for me? Why not send your message deeper into the past when I was not doubting my friends?" Omi had to ask. It was only recently that he started to doubt his friends. In the past he had always trusted them and never once held an ounce of doubt for them. Had his future self sent his message further into the past then maybe that version of Omi wouldn't have come into the future alone and they could have saved this world a lot faster. _

_**"I sent it to you because I knew only you could save us."  
**_

_"But I doubted my friends just like you did. I didn't allow myself to ask for their help because of my pride." He didn't understand how someone who held doubts in the people you were always supposed to trust could help save the world. If he had doubts then wouldn't that mean he was prone to going over to the dark side? "I wonder if this is how Raimundo felt?" now he suddenly understood why Raimundo had chosen to go over to the Heylin side. With some much doubt lurking inside you how could you ever hope to accomplish anything. _

_**"It is because you now understand that only you can save us. You are able to now truly see both sides of good and evil and understand why our friend Raimundo joined the Heylin. It was lack of understanding that made me always cautious of him and of the others. I was afraid of being betrayed again that I did not allow myself to fully trust the others again. It was that weakness that allowed Hannibal to take control, but now that you understand you now have the power to overcome the darkness that I could not." **_

_Omi nodded. He now understood. Everything made sense to him now, why he was doubting his friends, why he let himself lose to the darkness in the future, and why even now after years he still felt scared of Raimundo betraying him again. He finally understood everything and now he was ready to fight. "Xiaolin Dragon Strike: Heart!" he attacked. With the four powers combined into one attacked the evil that was tainting his future and with this power was successful in getting Hannibal's evil influence off. _

_He watched as the darkness surrounding him disappeared, as well as Hannibal Bean and only had enough time to smile before once again passing out. _

* * *

"Omi, wake up."

He heard his friends voices, they were calling to him but he did not wish to wake up just yet. He rolled over, waving one hand to try and shoo them off but all they did was shake him until he could no longer tolerate it and woke up. "My friends, why must you disrupt my sleep and wake me up on the wrong end of my bed?"

"Oh yeah, he's back to normal." Raimundo was the first one to comment, rubbing his friend's bald little head. "And it's wrong side of the bed." He added.

"It's about time you woke up there partner." Clay said next, tipping his happy and wearing a big grin on his face.

"You had us all so worried." Kimiko was the last to speak, bring him in for a bear hug that made him gasps for air.

It took him a moment for his mind to remember everything that happened but when he did he jumped to his feet. "Where is future Omi? Did we win? Is there still evil we must defeat?" he was practically spinning in his spot as he searched the grounds for his future self.

"Omi, relax." Kimiko placed her hands on his shoulders, stopping him from doing anymore spinning.

"You won little buddy." Clay told him.

"Yeah, we don't know how but you won." Raimundo added in.

"I did?" Omi wasn't sure if this was real or if he was still stuck inside Future Omi's soul.

"Yes, you did." Future Omi stepped towards the group. He was smiling, the evil glint gone from his eyes and around him the world had returned to normal. The sky was blue, the plants and animals had returned, and everyone was back at the temple. "I thank you Dragon of Water." He gave a bow of thanks and gratitude that was well deserved.

Omi felt himself blush, suddenly feeling bashful. "I did only what was needed of me," he puffed out his chest, hoping to show off his strength before turning back to the others. "But I could not have done it without my friends." He smiled and they returned it with grins of their owns.

"That was totally amazing." Suddenly the children of his friends came running up to his, each of them hugging him and commenting on his bravery.

"We like totally watched everything from Mr. Spicer's hidden cameras and saw it all." Reina told them as she stood by her parents.

"Yeah, it was incredible. Who knew this little dude could kick butt." Pedro had to admit that the little guy annoyed him at first but he helped his parents and saved their world and that earned him his respects.

"It was like somethin' outta a movie." Ryder commented, slapping Omi's back in pride and winced when the young boy fell over. He didn't mean to hit him so hard.

"I'm so asking for a copy of that video and adding it to my collection." Rose was just in awe of the battle she witnessed.

"Mr. Soccer head is really strong." Xavier said.

"Yeah, really really strong." Dario agreed with his brother completely.

"You were indeed very impressive," Deana said, standing next to her husband and wrapping her arms around him. "All of you were." She kissed his cheek as he spoke and the others snickered at the cowboy's cheeks heating up to the brightest shade of pink they ever saw.

"Aw shucks..." Clay felt his heart skip a beat. He was always like this after a kiss from his wife. "Well it was Omi who did most of the work."

"Yeah, if it wasn't for you who knows what might have happened." Raimundo said this as he wrapped one arm around Kimiko's shoulders while his other hand rested on her stomach. He knew that he would never be able to get the image of her nearly drowning out of his head and he vowed that he would get stronger to make sure nothing like that ever happened again.

Kimiko nodded in agreement. "Yes, you really-!" she gasp at the sudden pain that struck her. Falling to her knees as the pain engulfed her whole body and she felt a wet sticky substance run down her legs.

"Kimiko, what's wrong?" Raimundo was by her side, holding her as she was moaning in pain on the ground in his arms. He didn't understand what was happened and it scared him.

She gripped his arm, trying to find it in her to speak. "The baby...i-it's coming." She choked out as the first of her contractions started.

"What!?" they were all taken aback by this and for a moment paralyzed at the sudden shock.

"We need to get her to a hospital." Raimundo was the first to recover from his shock. He scooped her up in his arms and was determined to get her someplace that could help her.

"There's no time," Deana was the next to recover and was by the couple's side in an instant. "I'm guessing the sudden stress is making her body go into labor early. Which means that baby is coming now and we have to help her."

"Quickly, bring her to the medical room in the temple." Future Omi commanded the group and they ran inside where soon the baby would be born. Raimundo brought Kimiko inside and placed her down on one of the beds that was in the medical room, Deana was right in there with them and acted as a midwife for the expecting mother. She started shouting orders, demanding water and blankets. Everyone complied and brought all that was needed. The door shut once all the supplies were brought in and all that was left to was wait.

"I hope Kimiko will be ok." Omi sat down against the wall, staring at the closed door that held his friend.

"I'm sure she will be just fine," Dojo patted his shoulder, comforting the boy and telling him not to worry so much. "I mean she's done it enough times." He added softly to himself. The Pedrosa clan was not a small family and he doubted this would be their last child.

Omi only nodded but didn't say anything. He was too busy staring at the medical room's door and suddenly wished he had the Falcon's Eye so he could see inside. But he didn't have that Shen Gong Wu with him so until he knew that his friend was ok he would sit there and wait.


	10. Chapter 10

Omi had to resist the urge to cover his ears every time he heard the anguish cry of Kimiko. He and the others had been sitting outside the medical room for hours now and it was only in the past hour that her cries started to pick up. He shivered whenever he heard her moan in pain or cry out and he was sure he once heard Raimundo scream as well. "Oh, I did not know child birth could be so scary." He was curled up in the floor, wondering what could be going on in there that was causing his friend such horrible pain.

"You'd be surprised." Dojo muttered from his game of poker he was playing with Clay and Ryder.

"And you are sure this a normal occurrence when one gives birth to a baby?" to Omi this did not seem natural. How could giving birth to something as wonderful as a child be so painful.

"Trust us on this Omi," Clay told him, picking up two cards from the deck and setting them up in his hand. "Child birth is a truly beautiful thing but it hurts worse than having your ears pecked at by an angry chicken."  
"But how?" he wanted answered and was annoyed that he wasn't getting them.

"I am not going into this subject," Dojo shook his head. "That was the deal I made with Master Fung. I do all the flying and he does the life lessons."

Omi pouted, crossing his arms and glaring at the door ahead of him. "Fine, I will ask Master Fung when we return to our time," he sat there quietly for a moment before another question popped into his head. "There is still one thing that I do not understand. How did the baby get inside of Kimiko in the first place?" his question made everyone freeze up.

Pedro rolled his eyes. He had been on his phone the whole time, chatting with his friends and playing games to pass the time but Omi and is questions were starting to get to him. "It's simple, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much they-ow!" he was interrupted by his sister stepping on his foot.

"Don't you dare." Reina scolded her brother and once again wondered how he was the oldest when he was so stupid.

Pedro glared at his younger sister as he held his foot in pain. "What? The kids got to learn some time."

"Maybe, but I'm not going to be the one who tells mom and dad why Xavier and Dario suddenly know where babies come from." She said this as she pointed to their two younger twin brothers, who had stopped playing with Rose and her camera to stare at their older siblings.

Pedro once again rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. He wouldn't tell Omi how babies where made because if he did then his younger brothers would hear and then he would get it from both of his parents for teaching to five years about the reproductive system.

Omi once again sighed from his spot. His chances at getting answers were ruined so he returned to staring at the door. Only this time instead of him getting distracted by questions his attention was on his future self. Future Omi had been kicked out soon after all the supplies had been gathered and was meditating by the door. "If you have a question you may ask." He told his past self, never once breaking his meditation.

Omi suddenly felt a little self-conscious but asked nonetheless. "I just wanted to know if you are really free of Hannibal and his evil influence?" he was concerned that his attack did not work as well as he thought and that he did not truly save his future.

"I no longer sense any form of Hannibal within me so yes, I do believe I am free of him," Future Omi opened his eyes and smiled at his younger self. "Do not worry, I know your future will be a bright one." His words brought a smile to the young monk's face and they were all happy to see that. "I believe it is time." As he said this a new cry was heard and it had everyone jumping to their feet.

They all gathered around the door, waiting with eager patience to be allowed in and welcome the baby. They did not have to wait long, Deana opened the door and ushered them inside but told them to do it quietly, she didn't want them to scare the baby. So with light footsteps the group entered the room and surrounded the happy parents. Kimiko was lying on the bed, her back resting against pillows as she held a bundle wrapped in white blankets in her arms. Raimundo was right beside her, one arm wrapped around her and the other under their newborn. Reina and Pedro were the first to visit their parents. Each of them picking up one of the twins and heading over to the bed that held the newest edition to their family.

"Everyone we'd like you to meet Mirari Pedrosa." Raimundo introduced them to his newborn daughter. At the sound of her name the baby opened her eyes, revealing crystal blue eyes and she had a path of black hair on her head. She was the spitting image of her mother.

"Mama, papa, she's so cute." Reina couldn't be happier. She had always wanted a baby sister and now that she finally had one she was near tears.

"Yeah, she sure is." Pedro smiled down at his younger sister, already knowing he was going to be just as protective of her as he is with his other siblings.

Kimiko gave her family a tired smile, her eyes focusing on her two twin boys that were looking at Mirari in wonder. "Xavier, Dario, you two are big brothers now." She told them and her smile widen when she saw the excitement burst on their two faces.

"She sure is beautiful, Kim." Clay was by his wife, arm wrapped around her waist. Seeing a newborn was something like magic.

Omi stepped forward, eyes looking at the baby in Kimiko's arms and he was taken aback by the baby smile at him. "I think Mirari likes you." Kimiko told him with a smile of his own and he felt himself blush.

"I am honored that your daughter likes me." He gave a bow of respect to the family before taking a step back. As much as he wanted to stay and be with them on this joyous occasion there was some place else that he needed to be.

"Yeah, I guess it is time we go back." Dojo was by him in a second, looking very pleased. They had just saved the world and just witnessed one of the most beautiful things that can ever happen in life.

The two stepped out into the hallway so not to disturb the happy family or frighten the baby. "Yes, it is time we return home." Omi got out the Denshi Bunny and the Serpent's Tail. Just like last he used the two Wu together and opened a time vortex. With one last glance back at the group the two jumped into the portal and returned to their time.

* * *

Omi felt like he had been struck with lightening but his body was so heavy it was like he felt it but at the same time didn't. He knew he was standing outside in the temple courtyard but was he back in his time or still in the future.

"Hey Omi, you ok?" finding the ability to move again he turned his head and smiled when he saw his three friends, no longer adults but the same age that he had last seen them. He had returned home.

"My friends, I am most glad to see you!" he jumped in glee. He had successfully returned back to his own time.

The three looked at the jumping monk and wondered what had happened to make him act this way.

"Ok...?" Clay scratched the back of his neck, not really sure what was causing Omi to act so strange. "Well we all just realized that we kind of left you all alone so I was wondering if you maybe wanted to help me look through all the colleges. You do have some great tiger instincts that I bet could help." He felt bad for excluding the poor boy. Lately he has been focusing so much on his school that he never really had time for the young boy and that wasn't right.

"And if not you are more than welcome to join Rai and I at the movies." Kimiko told him. She herself had realized that after accepting Raimundo's proposal to the movies they had completely forgotten about Omi and she felt guilty.

"Yeah, whatever," Raimundo looked somewhat annoyed but that look was gone the moment Kimiko elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow...I mean yeah, sure, the more the merrier." He gave a giant grin, trying to look sincere. Honestly he's rather it just be him and Kimiko but even he would admit that leaving Omi behind was wrong. "You know we'd never leave you behind dude." This time he was sincere. Even if he would prefer it if it was just the two of them he knew that it wouldn't be so bad if Omi came along.

Omi smiled up at all of them. He really was foolish to ever doubt them. They were his friends and they would never forget about him. "I thank you for including me but I know that there are some things that you must do without me and I accept this." He wouldn't let himself get upset over this anymore. His friends may be planning new lives but that didn't mean he wasn't included.

"You sure, Omi?" Kimiko asked, wanting to make sure that he was really ok with their plans.

He nodded, "Yes, I am," he told her confidently. He had no more worries but he did have questions. With slow steps he approached her and placed a hand on her stomach. "How could something like a baby fit inside?" he wondered, taking his hand off her stomach and walked away, completely missing the shocked expressions that his friends now wore.

"What baby!?" Raimundo cried, looking at Kimiko for answers. It felt like his heart had just about stopped and his blood ran cold.

"Omi! What in tarnation are you talking about?" Clay had to know where he got such a crazy thought inside his head. Kimiko was much too young to have a baby and if anyone got her pregnant at such a young age then he would have to beat some common sense into them.

"I'm not pregnant!" Kimiko cried. She didn't know what Omi was thinking when he said that and she was going to have to have a serious talk with him about this but first she needed to calm down Raimundo who was freaking out and looked ready to explode.

Dojo could only chuckle at the sight and slithered away towards Master Fung's room. "Well not now but give it twenty years and see what happens." He said loud enough for the others to hear him and laughed when they started to freak out once more.

* * *

_Twenty Years Later_

Omi stood outside in the temple's courtyard, eyes facing the sky as he waited for his friends to arrive. "Relax, they'll be here soon." Clay had been the first to arrive. He and his family had gotten to the temple about two hours ago. "Kimiko just gave birth to little Mirari a few weeks ago so I'm sure Raimundo is makin' Dojo go extra slow and careful. You know how protective he is."

Omi nodded, a knowing smile on his face. "Yes, I do," it had been twenty years since he took his visit to the future. Like last time Raimundo and Kimiko were married, living in Rio and had just welcomed their new daughter into their family. Clay was with Deana and his two children as he and his wife talked about having another child. After they defeated the evil and gathered the last of the Shen Gong Wu everyone had gone their separate ways to make new lives and create their own futures, but not before promising to return to the temple. If any of them had time they would visit the temple on their own and sometimes Omi would leave to visit them, but every year on the same day they all gathered at the temple to catch up.

"It's still hard to believe you were actually evil in the future." Clay commented as he remembered that story. It had been a few years after they left the temple to go back into their old world and find their future careers. Kimiko and Raimundo had just gotten engaged and he had been dating Deana for two years when Omi told them his story. They had all found it hard to believe but in a strange way it made sense. They had locked Wuya up in a puzzle box created by their powers, they were able to defeat Chase Young and free him from the evil that had taken over him, and they trapped Hannibal back inside the Yin-Yang World. The only difference this time was that Omi didn't eat him but instead trapped him and his evil bird inside a new Shen Gong Wu, one that they created together. They gave it the name Pandora's Box and left it inside the Yin-Yang World where it would be guard for all of eternity by the Chi creature.

"Yes, so do I sometimes but I know it happened and I will never forget it." He said this just as Dojo flew in with the Pedrosa family.

"Would you quit it." Kimiko rolled her eyes at her husband. They had just landed and already he was acting like she was going to keel over and die just by jumping off the giant Dragon.

"I just want you and the baby to be safe." He told her, ignoring her protest and helping her down off of Dojo. Their kids jumped off with ease and ran over to their friends as their parents all gathered around together. "So how's it going for our favorite Xiaolin Master?" he asked as the four friends all gathered around.

"Yeah, how have you been Omi?" Kimiko asked as she adjusted the sleeping baby in her arms. Despite Raimundo and his constant worrying that riding on a Dragon would scare their child, Mirari proved her father wrong by sleeping the whole way.

"Hope things haven't been too busy for ya and with the new students and all." Clay had offered to help teach if his friend ever felt he needed the help.

Omi smiled at his three friends. "I am good, my friends." Even after twenty years things were the same. They may no longer be together all the time at the temple but they were still the four chosen ones. The great Xiaolin Dragons that saved the world from evil time and again. They were friends even after twenty years and nothing was ever going to change that.

**END**


End file.
